Your Worst Nightmare
by CG07
Summary: Leonard Snart's worst fears have become a reality, the one person he fears is out in the open. Cold knows that he is coming for him and his sister and he makes plans to end this lifelong struggle once and for all. He just didn't anticipate who else would be dragged into it.
1. Chapter 1

Barry jolted himself awake, his eyes wild and unfocused. He looked around himself but all he could see that he was in a dark and damp room. Once he became more alert, he realized that his hands were chained above his head, his toes were barely grazing the ground, and it suddenly hit him how cold it really was in the room. He was wearing nothing but a red long-sleeved shirt, with jeans and no shoes. He could hear the sound of a door creaking, and his captor finally re-entered the room.

"You finally ready to talk kid?" he asked him.

Barry could do nothing besides stare at the man, a defiant glint still in his eyes in spite of the previous horrors he had faced.

The guy let out a low whistle, "You got balls kid, I see why my boy likes you. You're a lot like him."

Barry still remained silent.

"You could stop this at any time, just tell me one thing…Where are my kids?"

 _(10 days earlier)_

Barry was already 15 minutes late for work, he had stopped 3 robberies, a car jacking and several disorderly conducts. He could move faster than time itself and he was still late for work. The irony was not lost on him.

When he showed up the precinct was in total chaos, officers were scrambling left and right, the captain was barking orders at others, even Joe looked frazzled.

"What's going on?" Barry asked a passing officer.

"There was a break out at Iron Heights."

"What?" Barry was surprised, he knew how difficult it was to break out of Iron Heights there was only one person he knew that could accomplish that and he was still at large. "When?"

"It happened sometime last night."

He walked up to Joe to get more information.

"What happened?" he asked quietly

"Security officers were doing a mandatory head check around seven, they came up one man short, when they looked at the security feeds, the found out that the cameras were tampered with around 2 in the morning, which is when we figured the guy escaped.

"Who was it?"

"Lewis Snart."

Barry stilled, "As in Leonard Snart?"

"His father." Joe nodded. "Guy was as corrupt as they come; he still had at least ten more years in his sentence."

"How did he break out?" Barry asked, picking up a file on Joe's desk.

"We don't know yet," Joe said, "We're investigating every single person he's had contact with for the last two weeks."

"Who have you spoken to?" Barry asked.

"The inmates and guards for now," Joe explained, "We're canvasing every inch of Iron Heights right now, and we won't stop until we find out exactly what happened."

Barry was only half-listening to him, he was flipping through the file, and looking at his visitation records, a few from some loan sharks, and a couple from the families he had been on the payroll for. Not one visit from his children though, they hadn't even shown for the trial.

Barry had heard rumors about the situation between the Snarts and their father, he had caught some old x-rays in Leonard Snarts file, and from the multiple remodeled fractures to his ribs, and arms, there were some obvious signs of abuse.

And the cops had missed them, all because they took the word of a corrupt drunkard who had managed to sneak his way into the force, over that of a troubled teen, and his infant sister.

"You haven't contacted any family?" Barry noted.

"It's only him and his kids Bar," Joe said, "And you know what the situation is with them."

"What can I do?" Barry asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Joe said with a straight face, "I am not kidding Barry, this is the guy who put a black stain in our department, he had his hands in almost every single crime syndicate in the state. He is the worst of the worst and I don't want you anywhere near this case or him."

"I can help." Barry began, "I'm not a kid Joe."

"Yes, you are. You're _my_ kid, and I don't want you involved." Joe said, "I catch you anywhere near this with the department or as Flash, I will have your badge. Promise me you'll stay away from this."

"Joe…" Barry trailed.

"Promise me Barry." Joe emphasized. The look on his face showed how truly desperate and afraid Joe was, if this man was capable of scaring Joe, then who knew what else he was capable of.

Barry nodded. "I promise."

Joe nodded reassured and squeezed his shoulder. "Thanks Barry."

* * *

Leonard was enjoying himself at Saints and Sinners, he was shooting pool and drinking a beer with his Rogues which included Mick Rory, Mark Mardon, Bivolo, and his sister. They were having a follow-up meeting with the potential jobs each of them had cased. So far, Leonard was winning the argument…as usual.

He felt a pair of eyes on him and turned to see Barry in the doorway. He nodded his head toward the door indicating that he wanted to talk, and went to wait outside.

Leonard excused himself and walked out the backway, where Barry was waiting for him.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Scarlet?" Leonard said with his trademark smirk. "I figured our next meeting would be at my next job."

"I need to talk to you." Barry said, not bothering to engage in their usual banter.

"What's wrong?" Leonard asked, "You're not still sore about what happened at Ferris Air are you? You should know better by now kid-"

"Your dad's out." Barry said, getting straight to the point. "He broke out around two last night."

He could see the changes in Leonard in an instant, his entire posture had stiffened but it had a dangerous edge and his eyes had turned murderous.

"What the hell are you talking about kid?" he asked. "Is this some kind of sick twisted joke?"

"It's not a joke, I just found out about it an hour ago." Barry explained, "The precinct has been investigating all day, they don't know much about what happened."

Leonard turned around and walked away with purpose, Barry almost regretted telling him but if he was as dangerous as he heard, then not even Leonard Snart deserved to be caught off guard by this man.

As much as he had hoped for no bloodshed, he knew this was a matter he couldn't get involved in. He turned around and started walking away.

"Kid!"

Barry turned to see Leonard had looked back at him.

"Thanks for the heads up." Leonard said, "Don't look so closely on this one."

Barry only shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

If only they had noticed a pair of eyes watching them. The man had taken a picture with the smart phone provided to him, then proceeded to make a phone call.

"It's me." He said, "I need everything there is to know about the guy whose picture I just sent you. You have one hour."

* * *

Disclaimer: Forgot this in the beginning I own nothing!

Found mistakes with the formatting and I want to fix them. My sincerest apologies, I was really excited to get this on.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

As far as timeline goes this is before the season finale. So Eddie isn't dead yet!

As far as age for the Snart children, for the sake of the story I'm going to say that Len is 38, and Lisa is 26.

* * *

Lisa kept shooting her brother annoyed looks. Ever since he came back from talking to the guy she saw at the doorway, he was visibly agitated.

He strode in with purpose and ordered his "Rogues" to meet him at their safe house in two hours and to be ready for a job. When they questioned him, he snarled in their face and quote… "…because I said so!"

She had never seen him this emotional before, and then he had the nerve to say that she was going out of town. He had grabbed her arm and dragged her away to her apartment. She didn't stop arguing with him the whole way.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on?" she said crossing her arms, while Leonard had been to pack her belongings. Every time he packed a bag she would unpack it.

"It's nothing that concerns you, just do what I say and get out of town." Leonard snapped, "I'll tell you when you can come back."

"You are not serious." Lisa asked incredulously, "Here you are in my room packing like a madman, and you won't even tell me why I need to leave."

"Because I-

"Cut the crap with the 'I said so speech.'" Lisa snapped interrupting him, "I'm not one of your stupid Rogues eager to follow your command, so you tell me what the hell is wrong with you and say it now!"

"Dad's out of prison." Leonard said bluntly.

Once she had registered his words Leonard could see the actual fear in her face, it was a look Leonard had never wanted to see again.

"This better not be a joke Lenny." She warned, but Leonard could hear the slight desperation in her voice.

Leonard closed his eyes and put his face in his hands. "I'm sure Lis."

"Does this have anything to do with the guy you walked out to talk to?" Lisa asked.

"He's…an acquaintance of mine." Leonard told her, keeping to his word that he wouldn't reveal Barry's identity. "He works with the CCPD, and they found out Dad broke out last night. He told me as soon as he found out about it."

"Oh my God," Lisa breathed in a shaky voice, this was one of her rare displays of vulnerability. "You have the nerve to tell me that this doesn't concern me and all the while it's about our father. Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Their father always did bring out the worst in them.

"I can't do this again Lenny, I can't." Lisa said her last word breaking into a sob.

Leonard's brotherly instincts kicked in and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's going to be ok Lisa," he whispered in her ear. "I promise you it will be ok."

"You're going after him aren't you?" she asked, still holding onto him.

"Yes." Leonard answered, not bothering to keep the truth from her any longer.

"If you think for one second I'm leaving you alone to deal with that animal you've got another thing coming." Lisa said.

"Lisa, do not test me." Len said, "You're leaving and that's final."

"Who do you think you are?" Lisa shouted.

"I'm your brother!" Leonard shouted.

"And I'm your sister!" Lisa shouted back.

She grabbed Leonard's face and looked him straight in the eyes.

"We are all we have left Lenny." She said, "This man has taken everything from us, don't let him wreck us too."

"You don't know what he is capable of Lisa," Leonard warned, a dark look going over his features. "I know he hurt you too, but you have no idea how cruel he really was."

"I have you to thank for that ." Lisa said, "Lenny I know you took the most of Dad's abuse and I can never repay you for that. But I'm older and stronger now Lenny. I can stand on my own two feet and fight back. I had the best teacher after all."

Leonard said nothing, but Lisa could tell she was convinvcing him.

"For once in your life Lenny, trust someone other than yourself." She said, "Trust me."

* * *

Barry had catalogued the last of the evidence for the Lewis Snart case. The only way Joe allowed him to help them was to run all forensic evidence in the safety of his lab. Joe, Eddie as well as half the precinct had vocally objected his presence in the crime scene.

Barry was still annoyed at that. He understood that they were protective of him and that they only wanted to keep him safe but when would they realize that he was an adult.

His phone rang and Barry saw the caller ID.

"Hey Cisco," Barry asked. "What's the news?"

"Nothing." Cisco said. "Whoever did this was good, and I mean _really_ good. He programmed a virus to activate once someone tried to recover the footage and delete all traces of the footage. There's no getting that footage back, it's gone."

"His cell was clean too." Barry said. "Too clean. I've looked over every single photo, every trace they searched and there wasn't any indication that Snart was there for the last 20 years."

"Think Wells had something to do with this?"

Barry's hand tightened on his phone. The mention of Wells still made his blood boil.

"I don't know." he answered, "I don't know much of anything these days."

"Stop blaming yourself Barry," Cisco scolded, "You weren't the only one fooled by Wells. Heck, he killed me in another timeline!"

Not too long after Wells had been revealed Cisco had confided in Barry how he had vague memories of the timeline Barry had altered when he fought Mardon. He remembered suspecting Wells, asking Caitlin to distract him while he investigated, and when Wells had put his hand inside his chest and crushed his heart. He suspected that he may be developing metahuman abilities and it terrified him. He became emotional talking about it and Barry immediately ran to his aid, wanting to comfort his friend. Cisco had begged Barry not to tell anyone about his new power. Barry reluctantly agreed but reassured Cisco that no one would treat him any differently.

"I'm sorry for that Cisco, I really am." Barry said remorsefully.

"Again, not your fault." Cisco repeated, "Wells is a psycho and we're going to find him and we'll prove your dad's innocent."

"Thanks Cisco." Barry said, touched by his words. "I appreciate that."

He could hear the thunder outside and knew that he had to leave now if he wanted to beat the rain.

"I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow." Barry hung up his phone and packed his things.

He gathered his stuff and shouldered his bag as he walked out the door. It was times like these he really appreciated a long walk. They allowed him to clear his head and calm his nerves. Somehow he always managed to find new perspective with a long walk. He hoped it would help because he needed inspiration for this case.

He was half way home when he heard a scuffle. He looked over and saw a homeless man fidgeting and looking over his shoulder. He was mumbling to himself and looked scared. Not even thinking twice, he walked over to see if he could help.

"Hey, do you need any help?" Barry asked, reaching out to touch him.

He was so focused on the homeless man he didn't see the shadow behind them.

Before he could turn, the figure swung hard and smashed a brick against Barry's head. Barry fell down in a heap out cold.

"Good work." Lewis said, handing a stack of hundreds to the homeless man. "You saw nothing...understand."

The hobo nodded fervently and greedily took the money, not knowing of the monster he had left Barry in the mercy of.

* * *

I'm fairly new to the Flash series, but I love the dynamic between Barry and Cold, and I've read a lot of good stories about them I wanted to write one of my own. I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going with this. Right now I'm just writing what's coming to me. I have a vague idea of how I want this story to go, but you never know.

Hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit out of this story. It is used only for my creative outlet!

Hi guys! I was really happy about the response this story has so far! Especially the follows and favs! Thanks to all those who reviewed, hopefully you like this next update!

* * *

Joe had put the phone own for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He rubbed the weariness from his eyes. He had been working for 16 hours straight; Lewis Snart had everybody on edge.

Joe was just starting out on the force when he had taken down Lewis Snart; he had been the one of the arresting officers to take down Lewis Snart. It was a night he could never forget.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Joe, Chyre as well as nine officers were surrounding the house of Lewis Snart, finally the DA had accumulated enough evidence against him for an arrest. Eleven officers seemed like overkill, but Snart was a heavy flight risk, he knew a lot of dangerous people and the inner-workings of the Central City Police Department. The captain had motioned for Joe and Chyre to move to the back of the house, where Snart's bedroom was located. There was a window in direct view and it showed that Snart was indeed in the house with his children._

 _"Don't move until I give the word." The captain spoke in their radio._

 _Snart was packing his bags in a hurry, paying no mind to his kids; Leonard was pointedly ignoring him and Lisa kept looking at him questioningly, she looked to her brother for reassurance and Leonard only shook his head. Leonard was the only one who noticed that their father was only packing one bag._

 _Any other day Lewis would have been happy to teach his kids who was boss, but he already had enough heat on his back. He needed to pack and get the hell out of dodge._

 _"Daddy, what's going on?" six-year-old Lisa had asked him._

 _"Mind your own damn business girl!" Lewis had snapped. "You better shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!"_

 _Lisa flinched back, trying to mask the quivering lips at her father's harsh tone, Leonard immediately moved forward and pushed his sister behind him, ready to defend her from any threat their father had presented against them. Joe moved to stand up but Chyre held him back._

 _"Don't talk to her that way." Leonard warned him in a dangerous tone that would later instill fear into his enemies._

 _"You shut your mouth too you stupid little bastard!" Lewis yelled, raising his voice even louder._

 _"Lisa go to your room." Leonard told her. "Do NOT come out until I come and get you."_

 _Lisa immediately obeyed her brother's command leaving the two men alone in the room._

 _"They finally caught you didn't they?" Leonard mocked, "It's over."_

 _"You better get up and walk out of this room if you know what's good for you." Lewis said reaching into one of the pockets in his bag._

 _"I don't think so." Leonard leaned back into the wall and folded his arms. "Your stupid cop friends finally wised up and saw you for the worthless asshole that you are. They're probably on their way now as we speak and there's nothing that's going to stop me from watching you finally get what's coming to you."_

 _Lewis whipped out a gun and aimed it at his son's heart. "Except for a bullet."_

 _At the exact same time Leonard had whipped out a gun of his own._

 _"Go ahead." He challenged. "Let's see which of us is faster."_

 _Lewis scoffed. "You really think a scrawny kid like you can take me down? You think the force can? Please! I've been screwing them over for the last fifteen years!"_

 _"Until you finally made a mistake." Leonard countered. "But you know what your biggest mistake was?"_

 _"Not forcing your mother to get rid of you when we had the chance?"_

 _"You threatened my sister," Leonard growled, "I told you before you can do whatever the hell you want to me but you can never lay a finger on her. That was the deal."_

 _"Deals were made to be broken." Lewis said, his finger on the trigger._

 _Several gunshots were fired._

 _When Lewis had pulled out his gun Joe and Chyre had drawn theirs. As soon as Joe saw Snart's finger move to the trigger, he took a shot and hit him directly in the shoulder._

 _Joe's shot threw Lewis off balanced and his bullet imbedded itself in the wall and Leonard's shot flew out the window._

 _Joe and Chyre sprang into action breaking through the window and pointing their weapons at Snart shouting for him to get on the ground._

 _Joe turned to look at the kids and saw Lisa crying into her brothers arms. Leonard was murmuring comforting noises into her ear all the while gazing at his father with such intense hatred it shook Joe to his core._

 _An hour later when family services came to collect them, they were nowhere to be found. More than likely because of the fact that Leonard was eighteen and his sister was six. They would have been separated and Joe saw how devoted he was to his sister, he knew that Leonard wouldn't have been able to bear it._

 _He didn't see Leonard Snart again until his next booking_

 _(Flashback end)_

Joe couldn't help but feel he had failed that day. Yes they had taken a dangerous criminal off of the streets, but a new one had been born that night.

"Joe?" a voice jolted Joe from his thoughts. He looked up to see Eddie staring down at him.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," he said, collecting his things. "It's just…been a long day."

Eddie smiled sympathetically, "I hear you. You should get home, get some rest."

"Don't worry," Joe reassured him. "I'm doing just that."

Joe came home to an empty house, he thought nothing of it, assuming that Barry was at STAR labs with Cisco and Caitlin. They were probably trying to figure out how to trap Harrison Wells.

His last thought before he fell asleep was that he hoped Barry wouldn't be home too late.

* * *

Lewis couldn't help but smile at the good fortune he was having so far. He was out of prison, he had an opportunity to get back the things he was robbed of and best of all, he could finally dish out the payback his kids deserved, especially his son.

When a mysterious figure had appeared to him in his cell he was sure that he had gone crazy. Considering the fact the guy was yellow with glowing red eyes and vibrating should have been a giveaway.

Then he was asked the ultimate question; "What would he do to gain his freedom?"

His answer was immediate. "Anything."

A week later he was out of prison with cash, fake identification, as well as a non-traceable phone.

Lewis Snart knew that his 'benefactor' was not doing this out of the kindness of his heart, but as long as he was given free reign over what to do with his revenge it mattered little to him.

He would get his revenge one way or another.

And it was all going to start with the kid locked in his trunk.


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't wake up in an instant, it came in waves. At first it was bouts of darkness and shadows, then a blurred vision, finally he started to see things clearly and became more aware.

The side of his head was throbbing, and when he made to move his hands to touch it, he realized he was tied to a chair.

He had been kidnapped.

Who would bother to take him?

He did his best to stay calm and looked around the room to get an idea of where he was.

There wasn't much to see. There was no light in the room, but from what he could tell he was in a rustic type room, the kind you could see in an old log cabin. There wasn't much to see a few old stools and wooden chairs, a dusty quilt, and there was also a small window which allowed a small glimmer of sunshine in the room, his only source of light. In the corner of his eye on his right, he spotted a large metal door. The most unsettling part about the room was the endless amounts of hunters' tools displayed on the walls. Unfortunately that wasn't the scariest part.

His powers were gone. He had realized that when he couldn't move out of his chair. The entire time he was observing the room, he had been trying to use his powers to escape with no luck

"What the hell?" He whispered to himself.

"Finally awake?"

Barry turned and finally saw his captor. He was a man of sturdy build, about 5'10, the entire top of his head was completely bald with graying hair on the side of his head, he was wearing camouflage clothing.

"Who are you?" Barry asked, sounding more brave than he felt. "Where the hell am I? What did you do to me?"

"You ask a lot of questions," his captor said, "I'm surprised at how responsive you are considering the fact you just woke up, especially since you've been out for the last twelve hours. I was assured that the drugs provided to me would keep you cooperative, but then again, I guess I should really question the word of a vibrating yellow man.

Barry's heart froze. He was working with Wells, and they had a drug that could take away his powers.

"Why am I here?" Barry asked, trying to regain control of the situation.

The man slowly walked towards him then knelt down so they were at eye-level.

"We haven't been properly introduced," he said, "My name is Lewis Snart and as to why you're here..."

He pulled something from his pocket and showed it to Barry, it was a copy of the photo he had taken that showed him and Leonard talking outside of Saints and Sinners.

"I believe you know my son."

* * *

Joe was starting to get nervous. It had been almost two hours and Barry still hadn't shown up for work on time, he had been late before but never this late, he was thankful for the fact that dealing with the Lewis Snart fiasco had kept Singh too busy to notice his absence, he was running out of excuses to give.

When he finally had a moment to rest, he immediately dialed Barry's number and it went straight to voicemail. He hung up and tried Cisco's phone next, he was sure Barry was at STAR labs.

He got an answer after the second ring.

"Yo yo what's up?" Cisco greeted.

"Cisco hey it's Joe, is Barry around?" Joe asked, "He needs to get to work ASAP."

There was a moment of silence on the phone.

"I haven't seen him since last night Joe," Cisco explained, "I thought he went home last night."

Joe's blood ran cold, he suddenly remembered peeking into Barry's room before he woke and realized that everything had been where it was the morning before. Barry's room never looked the same twice.

"Track his cell." Joe said gathering his things. "I'll be there in an hour."

He ran into Eddie when he was walking out.

"Joe where you going?" Eddie asked.

"Something's up with Barry," Joe said, not bothering to turn around, "I need to get to STAR labs, hold the fort while I'm gone."

Eddie could barely shout an answer when the elevator doors closed. He hoped Barry was ok.

* * *

The Rogues were all seated at an old dining room table waiting for Leonard to show up, Mick explaining that he was in charge until Len had got there, they weren't sure what was going on but they knew not to provoke the overly enthusiastic arsonist.

Finally they heard a door open and saw Lisa and Leonard striding their way in. There was a noticeable difference in the siblings, Lisa didn't have the playful coy sparkle in her eyes like usual, and Leonard was more on edge than usual.

"You guys finally want to clue us in as to what the hell is happening?" Mardon demanded.

Leonard response was to throw a file on the table, multiple photos flew out of the file, all were of the same man.

"This is Lewis Snart," Leonard explained taking his seat, "As you could probably guess, he's our father. Now as to why you idiots are here, besides the fact you all owe me, is because I have a job for you. I'll pay you handsomely and I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun with this considering your skill sets."

"What's the job?" Bivolo asked, examining one of the photos.

Leonard had his trademark smirk plastered to his face.

"We're going to kill my father."

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Joe demanded when he walked through the doors of the lab. He saw Caitlin and Cisco hovering over his tablet.

"We've been tracking the GPS on his phone." Cisco explained pulling a map on the screen in the lab. "I can track his movements until 9:37 pm last night."

"Why that specific time?" Joe asked.

"Because Barry's phone suddenly turned off." Caitlin said, "And by off I mean someone took the battery off and once that's done there's no way to track it."

"Where was he last seen?" Joe was impatient for information.

Cisco magnified a red dot on the screen. "It looks like he went past the slums at that time."

"Don't you have any other way to track him down?" Joe asked desperately, "Didn't you plant a tracker in his skin or something?"

"Uhh...no." Cisco shot him a freaked out look. "We're not the CIA."

"Don't give me that look, my son is missing and I want to know where he is now!" Joe snapped finally releasing some of his stress, causing Cisco to jump in fear.

"Joe now is not the time to panic." Caitlin said in a calm voice, "We don't know for sure if he's missing yet."

"His phone is disconnected, and he hasn't contacted any of us in the last 15 hours, as far as I'm concerned he was missing after the first two." Joe snapped pacing the floor. "Have you forgotten about the fact that there's a vibrating yellow maniac out there that wants to kill him!"

"Of course not!" Cisco denied.

"We want Barry found just as much as you do," Caitlin said, "I know you're worried Joe, but taking it out on us is not helping."

Joe forced himself to take a calming breath and wiped a hand on his face. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"We get it." Cisco interrupted waving his apology off. "We're worried too."

"I need to get to the slums." Joe said, "I need to find out what happened to Barry."

"I'll go with you." Cisco volunteered.

"I appreciate that Cisco," Joe waved him off, "But I can handle this."

"It would help to have a scientist with you." Caitlin said, "An extra set of eyes can't hurt."

Joe couldn't argue with that.

"Alright. Let's get moving."

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about." Barry denied.

Lewis breathed a heavy sigh.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." he said, "I figured the drugs would make you more cooperative

He walked over to a wall and pulled two jumpstart cables from the hooks, he connected one end to Barry's chair and the other to an electric generator in the room. Lewis grabbed wet sponge and connected it to the other cable.

Barry suddenly realized his chair was made of metal.

"I wish I could say that this wouldn't hurt," Lewis drawled, "but then I'd be lying."

* * *

AN: I remember Wells took a sample of Farooq's blood and wanted to figure how he took away Barry's powers; thus the serum idea was born.

forgot this at the beginning but

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this story.

Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing related to the Flash TV series, I make no profit of this whatsoever! This is purely for my enjoyment as well as the enjoyment of others.

Onwards! XD

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Joe asked. The 'Slums' was aptly named. It was nothing more than a handful of abandoned buildings and warehouses, it had graffiti and garbage all over. The isolation and anonymity of the Slums made it popular for homeless people and gang members.

"Definitely." Cisco tapped away on his tablet. "I triple-checked this thing."

"There's nothing here." Joe said impatiently, looking around for any sign of Barry.

"We'll find something Joe." Cisco assured, he wasn't used to being the voice of reason. He spotted something glaring in the sunlight and ran to pick it up.

"Joe, come here!" Cisco yelled.

Joe immediately ran to Cisco's side and his entire world stopped the moment he stared at what was in Cisco's hand.

It was Barry's phone. The screen was shattered and just as Caitlin had predicted the battery was taken out. Cisco frantically searched inside the phone and was disappointed to see that the memory chip had been taken out as well.

"The memory chip is gone. That's why I can't track anymore signals past last night." Cisco said, "Joe…whoever did this didn't want Barry to be found."

Joe was on his feet and dialing his phone before Cisco had even finished his sentence.

"Eddie," he spoke in a hurried tone, "I need you to talk to Singh. Tell him I'm filing a missing person's report, Barry's gone."

He turned back to Cisco, "I need to get back to the station, I won't have time to drop you back at STAR labs."

"It's cool," Cisco said, "Caitlin can come get me."

Joe turned back to his car without another word and sped onto the street, praying to any deity out there that his son was safe and he was overreacting.

* * *

Barry finally broke after the second hour, and started to scream. Snart had drenched him in water and taped the sponge to his back under his shirt and then proceeded to electrocute him. Lewis made sure that his clothes weren't anywhere near the sponge or wires. The voltage started small at first, and they increased every 10 minutes. They were high enough to cause pain, but not enough to kill him. Lewis asked the same questions. 'Where was his son? His daughter?'.

Barry couldn't give them up, he had seen the medical files and he knew his reputation. As much as Barry disliked the Snarts he couldn't condemn them to their father, it was why he had warned them in the first place. He had seen the look in his eyes, behind the bravado and sarcasm he had seen a brief flicker of fear.

The police had failed them twenty years ago and he would be damned if he would contribute to that failure again.

"Well, time's up." Lewis ripped the sponge from his back and dumped in the bucket with a large splash. "You gonna tell me what I want to know?"

"I swear." Barry gasped, "I don't know who that is, I just met him at the bar. He was asking me for directions that's all!"

"You know...you're not a very good liar." Lewis stated sitting at the chair across from Barry. "You really think I don't know who you are? What you do?"

"I don't know what to tell you." Barry said, shivering in his wet clothes. "I already said everything I know."

"Barry Allen," Lewis shot off, "You're a forensic scientist at the CCPD, you're the foster kid of Joe West, and you've been working with the force for the last four years, and from what I've been told you're pretty smart. So it's pretty hard for me to believe that you have no idea who the man in the picture is. Considering all of the publicity he has been getting for the past year."

"Who told you about me?" Barry asked, "Why did you even bother to take me?"

He needed to get Snart to reveal as much as possible.

"Several reasons; one of them being the fact that you're the kid of the guy who put me away for the last 20 years, not to mention the fact that he completely ruined my shoulder when he shot me the night I was arrested."

"It wasn't Joe's fault that you were arrested." Barry couldn't stop himself from defending his foster father, "No one forced you to make the decisions you made. You ruined your own life."

He wasn't prepared for the fist to his jaw, but despite the force in the blow Barry's chair managed to stay upright. He spat out a mouthful of blood and looked at Lewis masking his pain as best as he could.

"You really don't want to piss me off kid," Lewis growled, "I got a lot of pent up anger for a lot of people, but you're the only person whose here, so guess who takes the brunt of my anger."

He kneeled down to Barry's level again, "To answer your first question…let's just call him my Benefactor, and he told me you were very special. From my perspective, you're nothing more than a punk kid, with too much attitude."

"So sorry to disappoint you." Barry sarcastically quipped.

Lewis chucked, "Since he's the one who broke me out of prison and provided me with the essentials I'm willing to play by his rules. One of his conditions to my freedom and your captivity is that I can't kill you. He also limited the amount of 'fun' that we have together. I've pretty much used all of our time today, but rest assured I'll be back tomorrow."

He leaned close to Barry's face, "I may not be able to kill you, but believe me when I say that you're going to wish he had let me. Don't test my patience kid, I can drag this out as long as I want."

He snapped off Barry's restraints, and tied his wrists together with rough nylon. He made sure the bonds were as tight as possible. He dragged Barry from the chair to the metal door Barry had seen earlier. When he opened the lock of the door, Barry saw that it was a walk-in freezer. Much like the ones hunters used to hang their game.

Lewis threw Barry to the ground, along with a small knapsack and slammed the door shut. Barry heard the door lock with an audible click. Only when he was sure that Lewis was gone did Barry finally relax. He crawled over to the bag Lewis had tossed alongside him and saw that it contained the protein bars that Cisco had made for him.

Looks like another of Wells' conditions included Barry not starving to death. It was just enough to sustain him. Barry would take what he could get, until he could figure a way out or one of his friends comes find him he had to play his cards to his chest.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Barry's head shot up and to his horror saw the Reverse Flash standing right before him."

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Barry demanded trying to stand up with little success.

Wells chuckled, darkly and continued to vibrate. He slowly walked towards Barry and knelt to his level.

"Making sure Snart is keeping his part of the bargain." Wells said in his vibrating tone, "I'm glad to see the drug I developed is working as planned. It's taken your speed and your healing factor, but I made sure that you maintain your durability. I still need you alive. Although I have to admit I did enjoy his performance earlier. I see where his son gets his theatrics."

"You were there while he electrocuted me?" Barry asked incredulously, struggling against his bonds. "You really are insane!"

"You're just now figuring this out!" Wells said. "Believe me Barry, this is just the beginning of your suffering, and I **promise** you, once I'm through, I'll make sure there's absolutely nothing left of your soul, and only then will I finally kill you."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Barry couldn't help but ask.

"All in good time Flash...All in good time."

* * *

Leonard had finished packing the van, the first step to his revenge against his father was finding him. Unfortunately Leonard had pissed off a lot of his father's old contacts when he was sent to prison, so him approaching them would be out of the question.

Which is why Lisa (against his wishes) volunteered to go herself. Not a lot of people knew that Lewis Snart had a daughter, not to mention the fact that she was a beautiful woman, which was probably going to loosen a lot more tongues than his Cold gun could.

It didn't mean he had to like it. His sister was practically prostituting herself for information, though Mick swore he would never let it get that far.

Mardon and Bivolo had strict instructions to stay in the background making sure that Lisa was safe, he had to keep an eye on things one the outside. He would be in a van they had stolen, monitoring their wires.

"Everyone good to go?" he asked them.

"I gotta say Snart," Mardon said, "You make my relationship with my dad look like a Cosby sitcom."

"Look how well he turned out." Lisa quipped as she walked pass him.

"We'll discuss questionable father figures later." Mick growled, "Let's just get this over with."

Len turned to his sister, "Make sure you're with Mick at all times. If it gets to hot in there, move out. Do not engage with them."

"You worry too much Lenny," Lisa pinched his cheek, "I'm all grown up now, I can handle myself."

 _'You shouldn't have to.'_ Len thought regretfully.

"Let's go already!" Mick snapped.

"Keep your pants on Mick we're coming." Lisa snapped back.

Len sighed and rubbed his hand over his skull. _'This is going to be a long night.'_

* * *

"Joe is it true?" Eddie immediately ran up to Joe when he walked through the precinct doors, "Barry's missing?"

"Caitlin and Cisco can't find him anywhere," Joe said, "With everything that's been happening I'm not taking any chances. Did you talk to Singh?"

"I haven't seen him all day." Eddie admitted. "Joe, you know that he can't declare Barry missing unless he's been gone for 48 hours."

"I don't care!" Joe snapped, "I found Barry's phone taken apart and destroyed, it's more than likely that yellow maniac had something to do with it."

Eddie felt a pang of guilt at the mention of Wells. This guy was his descendant, he played a role in his creation. He couldn't help but feel responsible for Wells.

"What can I do?" Eddie asked. Now was not the time to wallow in self-doubt, his partner needed his help and he was going to make sure he got it.

"Back me up with Singh," Joe said walking towards his office. "I'm going to need all the help I can get convincing him."

"Convincing me with what?" Singh asked.

Joe and Eddie turned startled that their superior had popped out of nowhere, but it didn't deter Joe's conviction.

"David, I need a huge favor." Joe began.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"You're 100% sure?" David asked him.

"I'm sure." Joe answered without hesitation. "He never came home last night, and I found his phone completely destroyed in the Slums."

"This isn't like Barry." Eddie added, "You know that Cap."

David heaved a great sigh and looked at the chaos in his precinct. He turned back to the men,"The end of the day. If Barry hasn't shown up by then, I'll declare it an official missing persons case."

"David."

"My hands are tied Joe, you know that." David held his hands up in surrender, "All the higher ups are riding my ass to catch Snart. I need every man I can get out there looking for him. Anything else is secondary."

"He's one of us." Eddie piped in, "He may not be a badge but he's helped us catch more criminals than the entire department combined."

"Which is why I will declare him missing by the end of the day if he isn't found. That's the best I can do. I'm sorry Joe." He really looked sorry.

David was about to walk away when he stopped as a thought came to him. He turned back to Joe and Eddie with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Look…if you want, talk to the men you trust most, have them take a look around Central." He suggested, "If nothing turns up I'll make it official first thing tomorrow morning. I promise."

Joe's shoulders face lightened in relief and gratitude. "Thank you David, I appreciate it."

Singh nodded and walked away.

Eddie ran a hand through his hair, a sign that he was stressed. "What do you want to do next?"

Joe looked to the left and saw Roberts talking with a few of the rookies. Roberts started around the same year as Joe and was one of the few Black recruits who stayed in their year.

"We start gathering reinforcments." Joe answered.

* * *

Night had finally fallen in Central City and it's underworld was high and lively. Lewis Snart's reappearance didn't have any hindrance to them. His bridges had long since burned, however more would be less inclined to hold a grudge than others.

That's what Len was counting on.

He had done his research and he saw that David Rutenberg, an old contact of his father's, frequented a dive bar called The Hole, an apt description of the place. There was dim lighting, dirty tables and floors, as well as broken pool tables and jukeboxes. Nobody seemed to care though, the only thing shadier than the bar were the patrons themselves.

Lisa adjusted the blonde wig she was wearing and looked the room once over and smirked when she spotted Rutenberg. She pressed onto her earpiece, "Got him Lenny."

"Tread carefully." Len's voice warned, "Mick, she does not leave your sight. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a wad." Rory grumbled.

"Mick." Leonard's tone spoke volumes. If it was one thing he never joked about it was his sister's safety.

Even Mick wasn't stupid enough to toy with that.

"Alright, I hear you." Mick conceded. In the background Mardon and Bivolo had gotten a booth and blended with the crowd, even going so far as to order whiskey.

"Lisa, get him talking and get out." Len said.

Lisa put on her best sultry smile and sauntered over to the seat next to Rutenberg. She flipped her hair as she took her seat, with Mick sitting at a table not too far from her. She put her phone to her ear and faked the end of a conversation. The loud voice had made David look up from his phone and saw to his pleasure a beautiful woman taking the seat next to him.

"I don't care-why's it always got to be about you!" she huffed, and pushed her bangs out of her eyes, "You know what, save it, I'm done, we're done."

She pretended to hand up and slammed her phone onto the counter. She looked up at the bartender, checking in the corner of her eye she had David's attention.

"Why are all men scum?"

"Come on now darling," David drew himself into the conversation. "We're not all bad."

Lisa put on her best 'deer in headlights' face and chuckled nervously, "Oh God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to air out my dirty laundry in front of you."

"No no don't worry about it." David assured stepping closer into Lisa's space. "I'm all ears. A girl as pretty as you deserves to blow off some steam."

"Thanks," She gushed, "I wish my boyfriend was as understanding as you."

"Sorry to hear you're having problems."

"Don't be." Lisa waved him off, "It's always been like that, I always seem to go for the bad boys who are no good for me."

"Get to the point Lisa." Len growled in her ear.

"He's just antsy because some guy broke out of jail last night." Lisa added in, "Louie something."

She noticed Rutenberg slightly tensed, but he made no mention of Lewis. So she decided to press further. "He's just freaked that an ex-cop is going to be pushing on his territory. I heard he was close with the Santini family, this guy must've been good."

Rutenberg snorted in his drink, "If he was so good, he wouldn't have gotten caught."

"What was that?" Lisa pretended not to hear.

"Nothing, forget about it." David waved off, "I wouldn't worry too much about him. He's got bigger things on his plate than this cesspool we call home."

"And how would you know about that?" Lisa asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder leaning in close to him.

Rutenberg may not have been a genius, but he wasn't an idiot. This woman was fishing for information, meaning she was either a cop or an enemy of Lewis.

Either way he wasn't going to find out. He got up from his seat and gave what he deemed a charming smile.

"Give me a minute darling, I got to hit the can." he said, nodding the direction of the bathroom. "I will be back to finish this conversation."

"I'll be waiting." Lisa replied.

"Should we follow?" Mardon's voice asked through the comms.

"Negative." Len answered, "Don't want him to catch onto us."

"God, I forgot how sleazy these losers were." Lisa muttered under her breath. "Any minute now, I swear I'm going to barf."

"You don't have to do this Lisa." Len assured her, reminding exactly why she volunteered in the first place.

Leonard had taken the brunt of their father's abuse for so long, and he always made sure she was taken care of. He of all people deserved to confront the man who had made his life a living hell for so long.

"Don't bother trying to talk me out of this Lenny." She said, "Five more minutes and he'll be putty in my hands."

A few minutes slipped by but no sign of Rutenberg.

"Something's not right." Mick muttered looking to the direction of the bathroom. "The guy should've been back by now."

"Bivolo, Mardon check the bathroom." Leonard ordered.

Both men got up without a word, when they went into the bathroom they immediately came out.

"He's gone." Bivolo stated.

Both Lisa and Mick were on their feet.

"Are you sure?" Lisa asked.

"It's a room with a toilet and a urinal I doubt he can hide in those places." Mardon said.

"Plus the window was open." Bivolo inputed. "He must've snuck out."

"Really do you think?" Mick asked sarcastically.

"Dammit." Leonard cursed, "He was onto us."

"How?" Lisa asked.

"Nevermind that," Leonard dismissed, "Lisa take one of the bikes and head back to the safehouse. Mick get back in the van with me, we'll search the north. Mardon take east side, Bivolo you take the west side. See if we can track this guy down."

* * *

Barry didn't know how long he was in the freezer, he had slept on and off, his wrists were bloody and raw from all of the pulling he did on the roop. No matter how much he pulled, the restraints wouldn't give.

True to his word, the drugs did keep his powers from resurfacing, he was now as vulnerable as any regular human being would be. There was no sign of Lewis so Barry made sure to ration his bars. One of the upsides to taking away his power was his super fast metabolism had disappeared as well. The worst part about it was the cold. He never liked the cold even without his powers.

Suddenly the door burst open and Lewis came in and roughly dragged Barry out of the freezer and threw him on the hard concrete floor.

"Okay kid, time for day two." Lewis said, "You gonna tell me where my kids are?"

"I already told you I don't know who you're talking about." Barry said.

Lewis's response was to grab Barry by his bindings and tied him to a pipe on the wall, then he shoved a rag into Barry's mouth, he put a bag over Barry's head and poured water on his face. Barry initially struggled trying to get away from the water, but since he couldn't see it was a lost cause. After half a minute, Lewis knelt down and pulled the bag and rag to give Barry a chance to breathe. He moved his head to the side and coughed up the water forced down his throat.

"This was a little trick I learned in the Forces." Lewis explained to Barry's gagging form. "Whenever we needed information we always used more...creative methods to get people to talk. It's been awhile since I've had to use these skills. I could go all day kid, can you?"

Barry was finally able to catch his breath.

"Go to hell." he rasped, "There's nothing I have to say to you."

"Then it looks like we're not done yet.

* * *

"I need everybody's eyes on me." Singh called out, calling everyone to attention. He looked towards Joe and saw that the fear and anxiety he carried this morning hadn't disappeared. He also noticed a few of the officers looking towards Joe when David called everyone to attention. He assumed that Joe had talked with them beforehand.

"I know everybody's on edge with Snart on the loose, but we've got something more pressing." He explained. "Barry Allen, one of our CSI, never came home last night-

He was interrupted by the slew of cops jumping to their feet asking questions at the same time. Barry had been a huge part of the precinct since he was 12 years old, he was like the little brother of their precinct, many of the guys here had been there for Barry's birthday, graduation, the day he joined the force. He was loved by nearly every cop in the room.

He put his fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly, quieting things down. "He hasn't made any contact in the last 24 hours, something we all know is out of character. As of this moment I am declaring Barry Allen a missing person, anybody not working the Snart case is out there looking for Barry. I myself will be delegating my press handling with a CCPD representative and be out there looking for Barry. I want to make sure no rock in this city is unturned is that clear?"

The answer was unanimous. "Yes sir!"

The officers dispersed, many of them rushing to Joe's side, others running to him to get an idea of where to look for Barry.

It had just gotten personal now.

* * *

It's a slow build, to be honest I'm still figuring out where this is going. But it _will_ get better.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and proud of it!

I know it's been weeks but I am still geeking out over Family of Rogues episode. I loved the interactions between Cold and Barry and hope to see more. Especially in the next two weeks since the next episode is with Vandal Savage and it looks like they're introducing the rest of the 'Legends of Tomorrow' cast.

Ah well, we'll see!

Hope you liked the update!

* * *

Barry had gagged water for what felt like the millionth time. He drew in a shaky breath and tried to steady his rapid breathing. It seemed like this had gone on forever, for 15 minutes Lewis would shove the rag in his mouth and the water down his throat, he always made it seem like it could go on forever and then he would give Barry a 15 minute break and just when he thought it was over he would do it all over again and the process would repeat itself over and over. Barry didn't know how much time had passed, but after what seemed like eternity Lewis had finally taken Barry's ties from the pipe.

"We're done for now.." Lewis said, looking down at the panting figure. "Let's see how you feel tomorrow."

Barry was too exhausted to respond, he didn't even relax until he heard the receding footsteps disappear completely. He let out a shaky breath and curled into himself. He let out a shaky breath and curled into himself. He had forgotten how vulnerable he felt before he got his powers, he always hated feeling helpless and weak. Before he could delve further into his self loathing, he could hear footsteps again, but these ones sounded lighter than Lewis'.

"I see Lewis is having a good time." Harrison's voice broke his stupor.

Barry looked up to see the reverse flash in all his glory. He knelt to Barry's level.

"Water-boarding." He looked Barry over taking in his damp clothes, "An oldie but goodie."

"Go away." Barry rasped out, sounding braver than he felt.

Harrison had a condescending smile on his face.

"You always did that." he said, getting a faraway look in his eyes, "Always wanted to be the one in control, put up a front that you were invincible."

His face hardened, "But I know the truth Barry Allen, I know who you really are."

In a blur he injected a needle in Barry's arm. Barry tried to fight him off, but Harrison had him pinned down.

"Stop struggling," he said, his voice vibrating, "It's an antibiotic. I don't need you getting sick from the water in your lungs. Speaking of which..."

He vibrated his arm and shoved it into Barry's chest. Barry had a horrified look on his face.

"Stop!" he whispered, able to feel everything that Harrison did, he could feel his hand in his chest.

"Get it out." his voice nearly had a hysterical tone, "Stop it!"

"Relax." Wells said in a callous voice, yanking his arm from Barry's chest, "I just drained the water from your lungs, now you won't develop pneumonia you're welcome."

Before Barry could respond, he was pinned against the wall by his throat. Wells had snapped something around his neck so hard he almost choked.

"What is this?" Barry rasped, "What did you do to me?"

"A collar that cancels out your abilities." Wells explained, "The syringes were a temporary fix and you would've developed an immunity to it eventually. Cisco truly is a genius, he recalibrated the technology used in the pipeline and developed it into this collar. I assumed he designed it with...other criminals in mind."

Wells' face suddenly turned soft, and raised his hand to gently stroke Barry's face.

"Look at you." he whispered, "Collared like the worthless dog you truly are."

His face turned back into a sneer, and he slammed Barry's head against the wall.

"Stay alive Mr. Allen." Wells said, "Otherwise there won't be anyone to save the people that you care about."

"You touch them I swear-" Barry growled.

Harrison let out a scoffing laugh. "What can you possibly do Barry? You're nothing without your powers, this collar will see to that. But don't worry, I won't let them disappear completely. In a blink he was gone leaving Barry all alone.

* * *

Lewis had just finished getting off of the phone with Rutenburg who was frantic because some woman had been asking about him. He hung up and cursed under his breath, the cops might be closer than he thought.

"Someone put a wrench in your plans?"

Lewis turned to find the vibrating yellow man behind him. He never did like surprises.

"What are you doing here?" Lewis demanded, "I didn't call for you."

Wells had zipped right in front of his face so fast he nearly fell on the floor.

"You seem to forget Mr. Snart, I'm the one who gives orders." He warned, "You're here because I allow you to be and I can take you back to prison any time I like."

"Alright, I get it." Lewis held up his hands, not wanting to aggravate the man. He tried his best to hide it, but he was visibly scared of the man in front of him.

"Why are you here?" he asked, trying not to let his fear show.

"I'm here to make sure you keep your end of the bargain." Wells said, "I need that boy alive Snart."

"I know the deal, I won't kill him." Lewis said, "Don't know why you let me take the kid if you wanted to keep him alive."

"I let you take him because I need his team distracted." Wells explained looking around, "The more worried they get about finding him, the less focused they are on me, giving me more time to focus on my endgame."

"Which is?" Lewis asked.

"None of your concern." Wells snapped, "You'd do well to listen to your associate and get out of here. Staying at your father's old hunting cabin isn't the smartest idea unless you want to be found."

"By who, the cops? My kids?" Lewis scoffed, "I outsmarted them for twenty years and as far as my kids go, I welcome their arrival."

"Don't get cocky Snart, that was the mistake that got you caught." Wells threw in his face, "You'll be reunited with your children soon enough, until then you stay out of sight."

He threw some papers in Lewis's direction. "This is a property I bought near the outskirts of Keystone. It's remote, has a lot of forest coverage, and there's plenty of room for you to...dust up your skills."

Lewis was surprised, "Just how much do you know about me?"

"More than you realize." Wells replied. "Now get going, and feel free to make Barry's stay as painful as you possibly can, but no death."

"If you're so dead set at using the kid why leave him with me?" Lewis said, "He isn't talking, and he's been holding out so far, won't tell me a damn thing about my kids."

"Because that is who Barry Allen is." Well answered, "The boy determined to save everyone. I want to know what it takes for him to break, once he's at his worst then I'll be able to make my move against him. His suffering is an added bonus."

"Why'd you hate him?" Lewis couldn't stop his curiosity.

"I don't." Lewis couldn't see it through the mask, but Wells had a far away look in his eyes. "I hate who he'll become."

"What about my kids?" Lewis said, "When do I see them?"

"I'll let you figure that out," Wells said, "But if it makes you feel any better, your son seems to have developed...a fondness for Barry. Hurt him, you push your son's buttons. He'll likely blame himself for Barry being caught in your clutches."

"Don't forget, keep him alive." Wells emphasized.

And then he was gone.

Lewis opened the phone again and redialed Rutenburg's number. "It's me again, change in plans. Meet me at the address I'm about to text you."

* * *

"Did you find him?" Lisa asked once Leonard had walked in.

"Nothing." Leonard shook his head and threw his parka on a chair. "Apparently Rutenburg isn't as dumb as he looks."

"So what do we do now?" Lisa asked, "He was our only lead."

"We find another one." Leonard replied running a hand over his head.

"Why don't you just let him find you?" Mardon asked, "If he's as bad as you say, you can bet your ass that he's looking for you two."

"We could always do a broadcast like the time we took the doc to lure the Flash." Mick inputed.

"No." Leonard said, "If we find him it will be on our terms. Putting a broadcast will tell everyone that we're vulnerable and Lewis will know that he has us by the balls."

"Why don't we bring the Flash in?" Lisa asked. "Maybe he could help us. He still owes you."

"No." Len's answer was immediate. "We're not bringing him in it. This is personal."

He never did tell Lisa where the information came from, and as far as he was concerned he and the Flash were square.

"We're going to need reinforcements." Leonard stated, he looked over to Mark, "Mardon you still have contact with that teleporting girl?"

"Shawna?" Mardon asked. "Yeah I talk to her."

"Get her here." Len said, "Let her know I'll make it worth her while."

"She mentioned another guy might be able to help us." Mardon said. "Someone named Hartley."

"Bring him in too." Len said, walking over to grab his park and goggles. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Lisa asked.

"For a ride." Len answered, "Don't wait up.

Everyone could hear his bike revving up and his tires screeching as he pulled out of the driveway. Lisa sighed heavily, she knew what their father could do to him. It was the only time Lenny had ever been on edge. She felt as helpless as she was when she was six years old, watching Lewis beating her brother to a pulp. But what was worse than the beatings was the fact had believed them.

They had taken the word of a corrupt cop over two of his frightened children and for that Lisa couldn't forgive them.

Any of them; the cops, her teachers, even their own mother.

She would not let their father win. She was going to end this one way or another.

* * *

Leonard had driven all around Central City, trying to clear his head. He hated feeling this way. He hated feeling vulnerable and helpless. He never thought their father would be this hard to find. Which meant only one thing, his father had help and anyone who was willing to help a monster like Lewis terrified him. He finally stopped at a cliff where he could view the entirety of Central City. Usually seeing such a grand view would clear his head and put things in perspective, but now it only brought more questions and served as a reminder that Lewis could be anywhere.

His hand was poised over his phone. He was severely tempted to call Barry and ask for his help, but he was still hesitant. He never asked for help, he offered propositions. He always made sure that he had something to offer for services provided, except he didn't have anything to offer Barry. It probably wouldn't make any difference since Barry probably wouldn't even trust him after the stunt he pulled at Ferris Air.

He shoved his phone back in his pocket and simply looked out at the lights. He still had time, he would figure it out.

* * *

Barry only seemed to get a few minutes of sleep before he was forcefully shoved awake. He saw that Lewis was standing over him, only this time he had a gun aimed at Barry's head.

"Get up." He ordered, "And don't try anything funny unless you want a bullet in your skull."

"Well would never let you do that." Barry said against his better judgment. He knew it wasn't smart to provoke a man with a gun in his hands, but between him and Wells he had had enough.

Lewis's response was to shoot Barry in the shoulder. Barry's screams vibrated throughout the room.

"It's a flesh wound and the bullet went straight through, the next shot won't be as clean or precise." Lewis said, not phased in the least by Barry's screaming, "Don't make me ask you again, get up and follow me."

Barry took a couple of gasping breaths to steady his nerves, his shoulder was bleeding profusely, even with his hand putting pressure on it.

Lewis was getting impatient and grabbed Barry by his uninjured shoulder dragging him up and shoving him in front of him, ignoring Barry's cries of pain.

"Get moving!" he barked, shoving the gun in the back of Barry's neck.

Barry did as he was told, and for the first time actually fearing for his life.

He prayed someone would find him in time.

* * *

AN: The timeline is starting to get jumbled I apologize for that, so here's what's happening so far, they're going into the second night of Barry missing, so Singh declaring Barry a missing person, the Rogues looking for Rutenberg and the Wells and Lewis interaction are happening on the same night.

And Lewis woke Barry up 30 minutes after his conversation with Wells, so Barry hasn't got any rest yet.

Til next time. Ta.


	8. Chapter 8

Lewis had nearly dragged Barry all the way upstairs, it looked just as sparse as the basement below the only difference was that Lewis had a fire going to keep himself warm.

"Wait here." he ordered he threw Barry on the ground as he walked towards the fireplace, he grabbed one of the pokers that had been in the flames and stalked back in Barry's direction. When Barry realized what he was going to do, he tried to scramble away but to no avail, in seconds Lewis had him pinned down with his boot and yanked the collar of his shirt down so his bullet wound was visible. Without warning or preempting he pressed the hot iron to Barry's wound cauterizing it. Barry didn't even try holding his screams back. For nearly a minute Lewis kept the poker at his shoulder and then replaced it with gauze. Barry barely registered what was happening, the pain had been so great he had to fight to stay conscious. Within a minute or two he had succumbed to the darkness and passed out.

Lewis threw the poker away and dialed Rutenberg again.

"What's up?" Rutenberg asked.

"I'm switching safehouses." He said, "Stay where you are until I come at you. I got some other business to handle."

"Are you serious right now?" Rutenberg hissed, "Snart you can't keep changing things every single time. Every time you call there's always some other complication or change you've got going. What the hell are you even doing?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Lewis said.

"You told me that you were going to make things worthwhile." Rutenberg growled, "That's what you told me when you asked me to run that background on that kid's picture you sent me."

"You'll get your money David." Lewis said calmly as he started throwing gasoline around the house, "I told you it would take time though. I need a contingency plan for my son."

"Isn't that why you took the kid?"

"No." Lewis had dumped the last of the gasoline on his porch, and threw the canister aside. "I need Lisa. She's the only person that Leonard wouldn't risk."

"How are we even supposed to find them?" Rutenberg asked, "You haven't seen your kids in over twenty years, how would you even recognize them?"

"I told you to run a search on them."

"And I told you that I couldn't find any record of your kids," Rutenberg said, "Even their birth records have disappeared."

"Figure out another way then." Lewis snapped, "I need to find my kids to move my plans forward and until I do you won't see a dime understood, and start recruiting, I'm going to need more guys for the job I have planned."

"Until you change it again."

"Just do it." Lewis growled.

He snapped his phone shut before David could answer. He turned back to Barry and hoisted him over his shoulder like a potato sack. He walked back over to the car and threw Barry in the trunk again.

He took out a lighter from his pocket and flicked a light open, he walked to the porch, just shy of the reach of the gasoline on the ground.

He dropped the open lighter and in seconds the house was aflame, destroying all evidence that he or Barry had ever been there.

He turned back to the care and sped away, just in time to get away from the explosion that had occurred just three minutes after he had set the fire.

* * *

"What do you mean he's missing?" Iris demanded.

After a hard night's work, Joe was not looking forward to the morning, mainly because of the fact that he couldn't keep the truth from Iris any longer.

Joe heaved a deep sigh, rubbing his hand over his face.

"About two nights ago Barry left Star Labs, but he never came home." he explained. "When I talked to Cisco he told me he hadn't seen Barry since he left and neither had Caitlin. We tracked his phone to the Slums and we found it shattered to pieces. We've been looking for the last two days but nobody's seen him honey."

The air felt like it had been taken from her lungs. She had to sit down before her knees gave out.

"Where is he?" She asked in a low voice, "Dad, where is he?"

Joe immediately moved to take Iris in his arms. "I don't know Baby, but we'll find him. I swear on my life we will find him."

Iris fought to keep herself in control. She hadn't considered that this could happen. Barry had always seemed indestructible, and she thought the worst of it was over after the coma.

Now she might lose him again, and she was not going to sit idly by completely helpless.

She stood up and quickly wiped at her eyes.

"You're damn right we're going to find him." She said, "I'll go over to STAR labs and talk to Caitlin and Cisco. I'll check the sources at my job too."

"Iris-"

"Don't." Iris snapped, looking at him unflinchingly, "Do not try and talk me out of this and tell me it's too dangerous. My best friend is out there missing and I am doing everything in my power to find him. You do what you have to do and I'll do what I have to do."

"Barry wouldn't want you to risk yourself Iris." Joe tried. "I can't lose both of you."

"If it had been me, Barry wouldn't have hesitated." Iris said, "He was there for me when Eddie was gone and he got him back for me."

Suddenly she had thought of something horrible.

"Does this have anything to do with Wells or...the Reverse Flash?"

"I don't know yet." Joe said, "But I don't think so. There wouldn't be any evidence if he did."

Iris grabbed her purse and walked out the room, giving her Dad a hug.

"I'll be fine Dad. I promise." she said

* * *

Leonard woke up with a crick in his neck. He didn't come home until late or early as it was in the morning, and he hadn't even made it to the bed, he ended falling asleep on the couch.

"About time you woke up."

Len turned to see Lisa standing behind him with a plate in her hands, she plopped it in front of him and saw that she had made his favorite; bacon and eggs.

"You're a saint." Len moaned digging in.

"It's almost noon," she told him taking the seat adjacent to him. "I know you don't like sleeping in this late but you needed it."

"Where is everybody?" Len asked, noticing the lack of noise.

"I kicked them out." Lisa said, "I didn't want them waking you up so I sent them out for breakfast."

"Where'd you get the cash?" Len asked suspiciously.

"Relax I took it out of my own pocket." Lisa said taking Len's plate.

Len felt a rush of warmth and gratitude fill him. "Thanks sis."

Lisa couldn't help but give a small smile in return, "Yeah, well don't get used to it."

Len snorted switching back to their usual banter. "Wouldn't dream of it, if I did you're cooking would be a lot better."

"You're eating it aren't you?"

"I didn't say it wasn't edible." Len answered smoothly.

"Jerk."

"Trainwreck."

* * *

Barry could feel himself being jostled, he opened his eyes and saw total darkness. He took in his surroundings and realized that a blanket was covering him. He could feel movement beneath him and discovered that he was in the back of a car. He tried to move and hissed at pain in his shoulder. The memories of the night before came flooding back to him since his hands were tied behind his back, he couldn't feel for his wound. From what he could feel there was a bandage over it, but that did nothing to stop the pain from hitting him full force. He tried to keep his moans quiet not wanting to alert Lewis that he was awake. It was more difficult than it sounded. He had never felt this kind of pain before, and he had always had the advantage of his accelerated healing.

He tried his binds again, but they were just as tight as before. His mind kept racing trying to come up with solutions looking for a way out, but so far he was coming up short. For once he didn't know what to do. He hadn't felt this helpless since he was eleven years old.

Suddenly the car came to a stop and in seconds trunk was open and the blanket was yanked off of him, he hissed and shut his eyes at the sudden onslaught of sunlight. Lewis grabbed him by his feet and dragged out of the truck. He unsheathed a knife from his boot and cut Barry's binds open.

Barry immediately rubbed his wrists, trying to soothe the raw skin left in it's wake.

"Why are we here?" Barry asked him.

"We're going to play a little game that I used to play with my son." Lewis had an evil smirk on his face, nothing like his son's.

Barry was learning all to quickly the differences between Leonard and Lewis Snart.

He pulled a gun from another blanket in the trunk, "I liked to call it Hide and Seek, but luckily for you and at my benefactor's insistence, I'm only using tranqs for this baby."

Barry looked at the man standing in front of him in horror. "You're telling me you hunted down your own son?! Your really are a monster."

Lewis chuckled darkly, "You haven't even begun to see what I'm capable of kid. Now because I'm so nice I'll give you a ten minute head start. So I suggest you start running."

"No." Barry said.

"Excuse me?"

"No." Barry repeated standing to his full height. "I'm done. I'm not playing your games anymore. If you want to shoot me go right ahead and do it."

Lewis looked mildly surprised and then started laughing.

"So that's the way you want to play it?" he chuckled.

He took out a burner phone and speed dialed a number.

"It's me," he said after one ring, "Set plan B in motion in the next 60 seconds unless I say otherwise."

He turned back to Barry, "You have less than a minute to change your mind, because unless I give the word, my guy will ignite a bomb that we planted inside the CCPD station killing every single person inside.

Barry's insides felt like they had fallen to his feet. "You're bluffing."

"You want to risk it?"

* * *

"Joe." Eddie greeted holding out a cup of coffee for his partner.

"Thanks Eddie." Joe took the coffee with a grateful look and gave it an appreciative sip.

"How did you sleep last night?" Eddie asked, stepping to keep up with Joe.

"I didn't." Joe answered. "I spent nearly the entire night trying to figure out how I was going to tell Iris."

"How'd she take it?" Eddie asked, worried about his girlfriend.

"Not good." Joe sighed, "She and Barry have been best friends since they were six years old."

Eddie looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Does this have anything to do with Wells?"

Joe's hand tightened on the mug, "I don't think so, if he had I'm sure he would've found some way to let us know.

"I feel like this is my fault." Eddie confessed.

Joe looked at Eddie in surprise, "How could this possibly be your fault?"

"The guy is my descendant," Eddie said, "If I hadn't...I don't know. I feel like I should be doing something, I should've done something to stop him when he grabbed me."

"There's nothing you could've done." Joe said placing a hand on Eddie's shoulder. "This is not on you Eddie, and we don't even know if Wells is behind it."

"Who else could it be?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know." Joe answered, "It could be a number of meta-humans and it's our job to find them."

Before they could continue their conversation, they heard a commotion in the captain's office. The turned to see Captain Singh arguing with an older man, he had a full head of gray hair and cold ice blue eyes. Joe recognized him instantly.

"Damn. It's the Chief of D's. Harmel" Joe said, he motioned for Eddie to follow him to Singh's office. They arrived in time to catch the last of the conversation.

"...absolutely not!" David shouted.

"David, all of our efforts have to focus on Snart!"

"Everything alright here Captain?" Joe asked closing the door behind him.

"Detective West," Harmel greeted, "My condolences about Barry, but David and I were having a private conversation."

"No." David said, "If this is happening then you tell him yourself, you tell him you want to call off the search for his son."

"Are you serious?" Eddie asked incredously.

"As I was clarifying to David," Harmel emphasized, "There is no evidence that Mr. Allen is actually missing. For all we know he could be staying with a friend and simply forgot to inform you."

"Chief, we found his phone completely destroyed in the slums." Joe said, "I haven't spoken to my son in almost 48 hours how in the hell are these not indications that he is missing."

"If I recall this is the same Barry Allen who shows up late for work repeatedly, and disappears at odd hours on end." Harmel fired back, "Not to mention he took an unapproved trip to Starling City last year to help solve a case that allegedly involved the city's vigilante."

"Allegedly." Eddie emphasized through his teeth. "As in not proven. And Barry is the best CSI in our department and you know that chief."

"That doesn't erase the fact that Lewis Snart is still the top priority." Harmel said. "He's too dangerous to be out on the streets, for all we know he could be rekindling his partnership with any of the families like the Santinis or Darbynians. We can't afford to let that happen."

"We all know that his ties were cut when he was sentenced to prison." Joe said, "We all know that Snart was nothing more than a middle man at best for anyone of those families. Once he was caught they cut him loose."

"This guy had over 20 years of first hand information on how the precinct works." Harmel said, "Information that was invaluable to anyone of these families."

"He's been inside for twenty years." Joe said, "Any information he has now would have been outdated."

"Cut to the chase and tell everybody what this is really about Hank." David finally cut in, "The mayor's been harping you to find Snart because he wants to make sure the escape of an ex-cop doesn't pull focus on his reelection. Not to mention yours."

"Are you serious?" Joe asked, his fists were shaking from barely containing his rage. "My son's life may be at stake and all you're focusing on is a stupid reelection."

"Watch your tone West." Harmel warned, "This is bigger than one man's life. This is about the safety of every single person in Central City as opposed to the irresponsible and inconsiderate actions of a flaky and obviously unstable CSI who still crazy enough to believe that that cold-blooded father of his is innocent."

Before Joe and Eddie even had time to react David had grabbed Harmel by the lapels of his jacket and slammed him against the wall.

"Don't you ever slander any one of my men." David growled, "I hear another word against Barry Allen come out of your mouth I will throw you into the wall understand?"

"David stop!" Joe and Eddie pulled Singh off of Harmel and pushed him to the other side of the room.

Harmel dusted himself off and straightened his jacket.

"Believe it or not I understand how much Barry matters to you...to your precinct." he explained, "As a friend David, I am warning you, let this go. You're more than welcome to let a couple of squad cars look for him, but that's the best I can do for you. We need every, and I mean every man available to look for Snart. Don't make me tell you again, it won't just be you that suffers the consequences."

He walked out, finally noticing their shouts had drawn a crowd.

"Back to work!" he barked out, walking out the exit.

Once they were sure he was gone everyone crowded around David and Joe, shouting their questions one at a time.

"What the hell was that about?"

"What did he want?"

"Was it about Barry?"

David raised his hands, "One at a time. One at a time."

Rodriguez, an older Puerto Rican who started at the academy the same time as Joe, stepped up to the forefront of the group.

"He wants us to call off Barry's search doesn't he?"

"The Chief feels...our efforts would be better focused on Lewis Snart." David said, "He thinks all other cases should take a backseat and to quote his words 'anyone in this precinct who disagrees with him will not like the consequences'."

"All due respect sir but that's a bunch of Bull." Roberts piped in, another one of Joe's good friends.. "We look after our own here and if the Chief and higher ups have a problem with that they can take it up with me.

"And me."

"And me!"

One by one each and every cop stepped forward and stood to their full height staring directly into Joe's eyes. Joe was touched by the amount of support he was receiving.

"What do you say Captain?" another called out.

David looked at the men and women before him. He looked over to Joe and held out his hand.

"You have my word Joe, we're going to find your son."

* * *

Barry was running as fast as his feet could carry him, which wasn't very far considering the collar that was blocking his powers.

He ran through the foilage of the forest doing the best he could to hide from the monster that had chased him.

He leaned against the tree panting heavily, taking relish in the brief moment of rest he could get. His shoulder still throbbing from Lewis's earlier cauterization.

Suddenly a gunshot echoed into the quiet of the forest, Barry ducked into the ground, and looked up seeing the tree he had been standing next too had a huge chunk of bark missing.

"You're lucky I'm still a little rusty." Lewis called out. "You're going to have to do better than that to hide from me."

Barry kept on running, knowing his nightmare was far from over.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did we would see a lot more of Leonard Snart.

I'm glad we got to see him in the winter finale but not enough!

Anyways here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Barry dropped to his knees, breathing heavily through his mouth. This was without a doubt turning into the worst week of his life.

Night had fallen by the time Barry finally had a break. He had lost Lewis two hours ago, but that didn't mean he could stop. He knew absolutely nothing about where he was, and he knew even less about surviving in the wilderness. He was at a total loss of what to do. Lewis had given him one water bottle and 3 of his protein bars to make sure he didn't die of dehydration or starve. He had never been more grateful than he was right now to Cisco for developing the high calorie protein bars. The bars did their job at keeping him full, even more so now since his metabolism was at a human standard. He had learned quickly not to mess with the collar that was wrapped around his neck, anytime he touched it, it sent a powerful, crippling shock into his body.

The glare of the moon was breaking through the thick foliage of the barren tree branches but it did little to help with his eyesight. It had gotten even colder at night and he had been wearing the same clothes for the last three days and they weren't nearly enough to protect him from the temperature. They had been soaked with his sweat, blood and dirt, so it only served to make him feel worse.

Barry had only been resting for a few minutes but he knew that he couldn't stay there long, there was a chance that Lewis could still be out there.

Honestly he had no idea how Cold had survived as long as he did, he was honest-to-God glad that he didn't turn out worse. Snart may have been a criminal and a liar, he may have hurt other people, himself included, but he never actively set out to cause harm to innocents.

Another hour had passed and he was still fumbling through the dark, trying his best to listen for his surroundings. He felt around his wound and winced, the gauze needed changing, and the cold only aggravated his pain even more. He half-expected Wells to pop up out of nowhere and continue his taunting.

He was so tired, he propped his back against a tree, and slid down fighting to stay awake but it was a losing battle. His eyes kept fluttering to stay open but eventually Barry simply gave into the darkness and fell limp.

He didn't realize that he was being watched by a set of eerie pair unforgiving pair of red eyes.

Eobard slowly walked up to Barry, making sure not to wake him. Barry's sleep was far from restful; his face was tight, his entire posture was stiff, and he seemed ready to jump at a moment's notice.

He knelt to Barry's level and pulled the collar of his shirt down to look at the bullet wound.

"Idiot." he muttered. "No extra bandages, no proper dressing, it's like he wants Barry to die."

He would have words with Lewis later, but for now he had to make sure Barry stayed alive.

He put another shot of antibiotics in his shoulder and cleaned and dressed the wound with a clean bandage.

He couldn't help but stare at Barry. This was a person he had once idolized, the person he emulated to be, the one he would have given anything to meet.

Things could have been so different between them.

"You probably won't believe me," he whispered, "But I wish things didn't have to be this way...but you've given me no other choice."

He reached out to brush the bangs away from Barry's face but once he made contact Barry seemed to flinch away. This made Eobard chuckle.

"Even in your sleep you despise me."

He reached down and scooped the smaller speedster into his arms. Barry frowned, and his posture tightened even more but he didn't stir from his sleep emphasizing how tired he really was. Eobard simply took a moment to relish the fact that the person who would grow up to be his most hated enemy was right here vulnerable in his arms.

"Shh," he whispered in mocking tone. "Let's take you somewhere warmer hmm?"

* * *

Iris had spent the entire day checking through every database the Central City Picture News had access to but with no success. She had called Caitlin earlier that day and she and Cisco ahd been searching through all of Wells files. She drove back to STAR labs once her work was done to check on their status.

"Caitlin? Cisco?" she called out as she walked through the doorway.

"In here." Cisco's voice echoed throughout the hallways. Iris followed the voice trail and found the both of them in a smaller room filled with unfinished gadgets, inventions and various clutter.

"We're back here." Cisco piped up from behind from one of the three computers in the room.

"What's going on?" Iris asked in confusion.

"Trying to figure out where Barry might be." Cisco explained, not taking his eyes off of the screen, "We're trying to track his suit down since he never leaves without it, but either the tracker is offline, or it's surrounded by so many cell towers the signal keeps bouncing from one point to the next, not giving us a change to get a lock on.

"Do you guys have any idea who might've taken him?" Iris asked.

"My money would be on Wells or Thawne...whatever he calls himself now." Cisco waved off. "But if he had taken Barry I'm pretty sure that he would've gloated about it to us by now."

"Maybe that's what he wants." Iris suggested, "He wants us to stew over the fact that we don't know where he is?"

"That could be a possiblility." Caitlin pointed out, "But honestly if Wells had done it he would've never let us have any trace evidence like the phone that we found."

"If not him then who else?" Iris snapped, "More importantly why hasn't Barry tried to escape by now. I thought his powers could help him with that sort of thing."

"Barry isn't indestructible Iris." Caitlin said patiently, "His powers rely on a lot of his biological factors, namely his appetite and his body temperature."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Iris asked, "What does that mean?"

"A side-effect of Barry's speed is that he had an extremely high metabolism." Caitlin explained, " He needs to eat large, excessive quantities of food otherwise he goes into hypoglycemic shock. He needs the energy to maintain his speed."

"As far as temperature goes it's basic science." Cisco inputed, "The warmer an object gets the faster it becomes, so speed and heat go hand in hand whereas when something gets colder-"

"The slower it becomes." Iris finished. "Don't you have any other way to track him?"

"I'm looking for any places that have been recently modified," Cisco said pointing to his screen, "Specifically to hold a speedster, but no luck so far."

"Maybe we could take Barry's disappearance public." Iris suggested, "Go to the press and media?"

"NO!" Caitlin and Cisco loudly protested at the same time.

"No that is something we definitely do not want." Cisco said.

"Why not?" Iris asked, "Don't you want to find Barry?"

"Of course we do." Caitlin agreed, "But if we announce that Barry is missing, his disappearance will coincide with the fact that there have been zero sightings of the Flash, people might put two and two together and figure out his identity."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Iris said, "Just sit idly by and wait for Barry to show up! He could be hurt, or...or-"

She let the sentence hang. not even willing to consider the alternative.

She absolutely refused to believe Barry was dead.

"We could try the Arrow team." Cisco suggested.

"The Arrow? The vigilante from Starling?" Iris's eyes widened, "Barry knows who the Arrow is?!"

Caitlin shot Cisco a withering look when he pulled out his phone, then turned back to Iris. "Yes, and normally we wouldn't involve him but it's been three days with absolutely no sign from Barry or the people who took him so we need to bring in all the help we can get and I'm going to call Ronnie to have them help as well. Iris don't worry we want to find Barry as much as you do."

Cisco hung up within 30 seconds of the call.

"That was fast." Caitlin observed.

"All I said was 'Barry's missing' and she's like 'We'll be right there.'" Cisco said.

"Good." Iris nodded. She may not know the entire situation between Barry and his life as the Flash, but she knew that they were going to need all the help they could get.

* * *

"We need to get to Central City right now." Felicity said storming into the Arrow cave.

"Hello to you too." Roy quipped.

"I'm serious Roy, this isn't funny." Felicity snapped.

Oliver took in her posture and tight voice and knew right away that it was serious.

"What's wrong?" he asked stepping to her side.

"That was Cisco." Felicity explained. "Barry's been missing for the last three days."

Oliver stiffened. "Three day...he's been missing for three days and they're just now contacting us!"

"I know." Felicity held up her hand, "And believe me I'm going to read them the riot act when we get to Central but we need to be there like yesterday."

"Digg." Oliver prompted, not bothering to look at anyone else, "Call Ray and tell him that we're going to take him up on his jet offer. We need to get to Central City now."

* * *

"You're absolutely sure about this?" Len asked dubiously checking over Hartley's shoulder.

The arrivals of Shawna and Hartley did nothing to perplex him, although he could admit, to himself at least, that the fact they still couldn't find Lewis made him uneasy to say the least. Lewis may not have been the sharpest tool in the shed but that made him no less dangerous. If this was just between him and Lewis he would be more than happy to let it drag on but the longer Lewis was free the longer Lisa was at risk and that was something he could not accept.

Hartley was running a program that allowed him to view everything electronic having to do with Rutenberg, calls, texts, web searches.

"I swear you neophytes and your obsessive need to rush." Hartley muttered, "Of course I'm sure you ignorant-

"Watch your tone." Len interrupted in a dangerous voice.

Genius or not he would not tolerate disrespect from anyone.

Hartley simply snorted in response.

"Cool it Hartley." Shawna warned.

He and Shawna had only met each other the time at Ferris Air, but after watching him shoot at Jake Simmons, she knew he wasn't someone to be messed with. She was curious about the little rag tag team that Snart was putting together. There was also the added bonus that Snart said about making it worth her while so here she was.

Ever since she had been released she tried going back for her boyfriend Clay, only to find out he had moved on even more quickly than she had realized, catching him with another girl in the bed that they had shared once before. Since then she had done everything she could to get over him. That was how she had met Hartley, catching her drinking away all her sorrows in a bar, she had started to 'flicker', he had grabbed her, sobered her up, and told her she was being an idiot, risking exposure over a stupid guy, ...leading her to spend an entire night crying her eyes out and blabbing to Hartley. Hartley was a surprisingly good listener, and sympathized with her having his own heart broken by the man he had considered a hero. The same man who had turned the both of them into freaks.

They had partnered up ever since, Shawna would even go so far as to say he was her friend. She didn't have many of those. They had spent their nights plotting revenges and looking for distractions for their broken hearts

Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome would be a good start.

His laptop beeped and not in a good way, Hartley's hiss testified to that.

"What's wrong?" Shawna asked.

"This Rutenberg isn't as stupid as he looks." Hartley answered, typing again, "He doesn't have a digital identity, keeping himself well hidden, no social media accounts, no traceable bank accounts, and any emails or texts he sends out or receives are deleted within 24 hours."

"How are you so sure about that?" Len asked.

"There's a distinctive absence in a data trail with deleted files," Hartely said, "I did manage to hack into his cellphone, and I might be able bring back any files he deleted, but it's going to take time."

Len closed his eyes and forced himself to take a calming breath. Time was not a luxury he could afford right now.

There was another ping on his laptop.

"He sent a message." Hartley informed them.

'Central Wharf 800. 7:00'

"He's setting up a meeting." Hartley explained. "This message has been received by over a dozen phones and email accounts belonging to some very unsavory characters."

"He's recruiting." Len drawled out. "Looks like my father is finally making his move."

"You're not going there are you?" Lisa asked. "Dad will recognize you instantly if he's there, and even if he isn't you've already made a name for yourself. They're going to put two and two together and figure out you're his son."

"You don't know that for sure." Len argued.

"I'm not taking that risk." Lisa said.

"Send one of the newbies in." Mick piped in.

"We're right here." Bivolo pointed out.

"How are we supposed to show up?" Mardon asked, "It's not like the guy sent us the message."

"Oh didn't he?" Hartley piped up.

"A second later both Shawna's and Mardon's phones ping with message receivers. Rutenburg's message blared on the screen.

"He only sent it to handful of people." Mark pointed out, "How are we supposed to explain our arrival."

"Easy," Shawna shrugged her shoulders. "Take out two of the guys who did get the message and tell Rutenberg they sent us in their place."

"Nice to know that at least one of you has some semblance of intelligence." Hartley muttered.

"Do you think he'll be there?" Lisa asked.

"The important thing is that Rutenberg is." Len said, "And he's the only connection we have to Lewis right now. Plus this meeting will gather some insight into what he's planning for."

"You really want to kill your father that badly?" Mardon asked dubiously.

"Just do as I say." Len ordered, "You don't need to worry about the details."

"You know what Snart, I'm starting to get sick of holier-than-thou attitude." Mardon challenged standing to his full height. "We're not dogs who come and go at your command."

"With what I'm paying you you might as well be." Len said, standing at Mardon's height and getting in his face, "If you want to see a penny of what I promised, you'll do as your told."

Shawna immediately appeared between them, "Boys, boys let's not lose our heads. We're all on the same side here."

Shawna turned to Mardon grabbing his arm and leading him out the door. "Let's go handsome. We have a meeting to get to."

 _1 hour later_

Finding the place was easy enough and even easier to find the two chumps they were going to replace. Shawna simply teleported inside the car and took them to another location. Before they had left Snart had warned them that they weren't allowed to kill them unless absolutely, something about a deal he had made with someone. The only person that was supposed to die was his father.

Central Wharf was like any other pier; dark in the night, wooden floorboards and pillars, and it reeked of fish.

"Clearly this man has no taste." Shawna observed looking around the room in disgust. "Why do criminals always pick the shadiest places to meet?"

"Because the Waldorf and Hilton never holds reservations for us." Mark quipped. "Stay focused. Snart's an ass but he's right about the money he's paying me.."

"Is money the only thing you men think about?" Shawna purred, slipping her arm through his. Their cover story was a boyfriend/girlfriend team sent in the stead of the two men whose car they hijacked, the texts that Hartley sent to were made to look as though the men forwarded it to their phones. Unoriginal as it may be it would help them blend in.

"Did you get the name of the guys whose car we stole and currently swimming with the fishes?" Mark asked.

"Brock Edison, and Johnny Reed." Shawna nodded. "Tell Rutenberg we're friends of friends looking to make a few bucks."

"Easy enough... _dear_." Mardon said, putting his arm around her once they were in eyesight of everyone else.

"Why thank you _darling_." Shawna gushed.

There were about a dozen people in the room, each one meaner looking than the last. By appearance alone she and Mark seemed to be the only ones who bathed regularly.

Loud, heavy footsteps echoed in the hall, David Rutenberg walked into the room.

"Alright, the reason I called this meeting is because my partner and I are in need of volunteers. I am giving you the opportunity to make a lot of money." he announced, "More importantly we're going to be causing A LOT of trouble for the CCPD, so if you want to get paid big and even the score with the cops you've come to the right place."

"I've worked with you before Rutenberg." One guy said, "You talk big but you never deliver."

"You don't want in, fine by me." David shrugged, "More for the rest of us, I sent each of you a text, if you want in you forward it back to me in the next hour and meet me back here in two days. By then my partner should be back from his trip."

"I'll give you my answer right now!"

One of the men came from the back and aimed a gun at Rutenberg. Before he could shoot, Mark grabbed his hand and pulled it back before he pulled the trigger. Len said when the opportunity came, to make sure to stand out in front of David.

He usually would've conjured up a storm in order to get things in order, but Hartley had called Shawna while they were stealing the car, warning them that Len gave specific instructions to not reveal their powers. His father not knowing he had metas on his side would be a huge advantage.

Instead, Mark cocked his fist and punched the guy square in the face. He went down after one punch.

"Don't pull a gun around my girl." Mark said.

"Aww, sweetie you're so sexy when you get all macho." Shawna gushed, making to sure to lay the 'devoted girlfriend' act really thick. She certainly had enough practice.

"That's not bad." a voice said behind them.

Shawna and Mark turned to see David standing behind them watching the whole thing play out. Looks like their plan worked.

"You've got quick reflexes." David observed, "We could use a guy like you on our team."

"Only if there's room for my girl." Mark wrapped his arm around Shawna. "We're a team me and her."

"She's got to have something to contribute." David said.

"Believe me she does." Mark said, "There isn't anybody who can get to places like she can."

"She's a stealth person is she?" David asked.

"The stealthiest."

David considered for a beat, "Alright we can work with that. Meet back here in two days, we'll give you the rest of the details about the job.

"Sounds good to us."

David turned and walked out of the building, once he was out of earshot, Shawna pulled out her phone and called Hartley.

"Hartley it's me." Shawna kept her voice low so they wouldn't be overheard. "They bought it. Rutenberg said that LEwis would be here in two days. Tell the other Snart.

She hung up before Hartley could reply.

"Let's go." She said, "I don't want to be in this disgusting fish zone any longer than I have to be."

"Whatever you say, _dear_." Mark said sarcastically.

Shawna gave him a deadpan look. "You realized that if I wanted to I could teleport you over the top of an active volcano, right?"

"And I could just as easily make a snow storm to freeze it." Mark rebutted smoothly.

"That's only if there's enough moisture in the air." Shawna shook her head. "Why are all pretty boys so dumb?"

"You know what-

"Save it handsome." Shawna interrupted brushing past him. "I feel like driving today, we should take the long way."

Shawna kept talking as if he were right next to her. She was certainly an interesting character. Clearly she was interested, but she was obviously playing hard to get.

Mark smirked, he did love a challenge.

* * *

I know, I know you people want Len to find out and he will! ...soon XP. This is a slow-building fic and I'm starting to piece together what I want to happen next.

As far as Shawna and Mardon go, there's a lot of stories that feature them as a couple and honestly I think they work. We'll see what happens.

Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts you've been giving. I'm glad you're loving this story.

Hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did we would see a lot more of Leonard Snart.

Hi guys! I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas! Here's a little present for you!

And yes, before anybody asks this is the day Len finally finds out!

I know it's late but better late than never! Happy Holidays hope you all had a good one.

Enjoy.

* * *

Barry woke up to completely different surroundings; he seemed to be sheltered by a collection of branches formed like a dome, shielding him from last nights chill along with a fire that recently seemed to burn out. There was full cloud coverage in the sky today, there wasn't a single ray of sun, and it looked like there was going to be a strong chance of rain.

He sat up and realized his shoulder didn't hurt as much, he looked down and saw that his bandage had been changed; it looks like Wells had paid him another visit. Barry inwardly shuddered; the fact that the man had been around him while he was unconscious was unsettling. For someone who seemed to hate him he seemed very well invested in keeping him alive.

Nothing made sense anymore. He was starting to wonder if he was ever going to get found, it was already on day four and there was no indication that his friends were any closer to finding him.

Barry was doing his best to keep his emotions at bay, he was a superhero for God's sake! But he didn't have his powers now, he didn't have Cisco or Caitlin's voices in his ear, or Joe's keen eyes watching out for him, he was all alone and that terrified him. Barry was at the mercy of one of Central City's worst criminals, as well as a deranged psychopath from the future. Everyday seemed to be getting worst than the last, and he didn't know how to fix it.

A loud gunshot rang into the air jolting Barry out of his thoughts. Barry jumped from his spot and started to run, not bothering to look for Lewis, he wasn't going to take that chance.

* * *

Joe heaved a heavy sigh running his hands down his face, his days were only getting worse and worse. Five days had gone by and they weren't any closer to finding Barry since the day he was missing.

He was doing everything he possibly could. They had combed every single inch of the slums. Interrogated every homeless person who regulated the area. It was an unspoken rule among the precinct that anybody not looking for Snart was out there looking for Barry. While it may have been the mayor's and chief top priority to find Lewis snart, the precinct's priority was to find Barry. The men and women of this precinct were putting their jobs and themselves on the line for Barry. He couldn't ask them for anything more.

But five days of not seeing Barry, not knowing if he was safe, if he was alive or dead...

He threw a chair against the wall in frustration, an action that did not go unnoticed by the others. Eddie immediately sprang into action.

"Joe come on let's go." He said grabbing Joe's shoulders and leading him out the door. "Cap we're taking an hour!

"Take two!" David yelled back, shaking his head. This was really taking a toll on Joe, hell it was taking a toll on everybody.

His cell phone started to ring.

"Yeah?"

Captain." Roberts voice came through. "We need you by the docks. We found something. It doesn't look good."

"Is it Snart or Barry?"

"It's Barry captain, you just...just get here. Fast."

The dial tone indicated the call had ended, and David blew a weary sigh, praying to God that it wasn't what he feared it to be.

* * *

Oliver and Roy jumped from roof to roof. Two days since they arrived at Central City but since then they haven't had any more luck than the CCPD even with Oliver's 'interrogation' methods.

Roy bumped shoulders with Oliver and pointed out another homeless scuttering away.

"Number 45, here we come."

 _(Flashback)_

 _"...irresponsible! Careless! Stupid!" Oliver shouted while pacing back and forth._

 _"This is nothing." Roy said in Cisco's shellshocked ear. "Wait until Felicity gets ahold of you."_

 _"Three days!?" Oliver repeated. "Three days until you tell us that Barry is missing! Do you have ANY idea what could have happened to him in three days!"_

 _"I think they got it Oliver." Digg said finally taking pity on the silent scientists. They looked absolutely terrible and he was sure they felt even worse._

 _"This is what happens when you don't take things seriously!" Oliver lectured, "You guys think this all a big game just because your criminals have powers and stupid nicknames."_

 _"Hey!" Cisco protested._

 _"Enough!" Felicity shouted, she wanted to get a few shots in too, but the main focus had to be about finding Barry. "Fighting will get us nowhere and we have to find Barry now."_

 _"What do you guys have?" Digg asked._

 _"All we have is his last known location which is in the Slums." Cisco said. "But the cops have scoped every inch of that place and they haven't found anything."_

 _"Who else know about his disappearance?" Oliver asked._

 _"Just the cops and Iris." Caitlin answered. "We didn't want his disappearance getting into the media right now."_

 _"Good." Oliver nodded, "Nice to know you're doing something right."_

 _"Oliver." Digg warned._

 _"Better hope this last mistake doesn't wind up with him dead!"_

 _"Oliver!" Felicity reprimanded._

 _Oliver left the room without another word._

 _Caitlin suddenly burst into tears and Felicity forgetting her indignation for the moment ran to comfort her, she ran to Caitlin's side and wrapped her arms around her._

 _"He didn't mean it Caitlin."_

 _"Yes he did." Caitlin cried out, "And he's right, it's been four days now and we still can't find him! What if he's dead?! It's all our fault."_

 _"She's right." Cisco said quietly. "We're the ones who dragged him into this. If it hadn't been for us he wouldn't have been involved in any of this. Wells, the particle accelerator, the Flash."_

 _"Barry made his choice." Felicity said, "Even if you hadn't helped him he would've done it all on his own. He was lucky to have you guys to help him."_

 _"If he was lucky none of this would have happened to him in the first place." Cisco said._

 _(End Flashback)_

Felicity had ripped him a new one once she had calmed Cisco and Caitlin down and she had yelled at him saying that Barry would be ashamed of how he had torn into his friends and how he wasn't the only person worried about Barry.

Since their first meeting Oliver had felt a sort of responsibility for Barry, more so when Barry got his powers. Oliver felt comfortable saying that Barry was on of the few friends he had left on this world and it infuriated him that one of the few times Barry needed him most he wasn't there.

For the last two days he and Roy had been questioning all the seedy characters known to hang around the Slums, since that was the only lead they had to go on.

Unsurprisingly no one was forthcoming, even with Oliver's 'interrogation' methods. No one recognized the picture of Barry they showed around.

"Oliver." Digg's voice came through the radio. "I've been listening to the police scanner. They just called in their captain, they said something about Barry."

"Where?" Oliver asked in a rush. "Where did they say they were?"

"Near one of the ditches in Highway 80." Digg said, "They said something about it looking bad."

"Follow up." Oliver ordered. "Roy and I will stay here. See what we can find."

"Alright, I'll let you know if I find anything." He started the van, praying that it wasn't what he was starting to believe it would be.

* * *

Barry's hands and fingers were raw and bloody, his voice was hoarse from all the yelling and screaming he did. He had been stuck at the bottom of the hole for two days and he was on the verge of losing his mind.

He had no contact with anybody else, he hadn't seen Lewis or Wells and at first he was relieved but he had never been good with solitude. He was a social person, he always liked to be around other people.

For the last two days he had been stuck at an old dried up well. It wasn't particularly large, it was about 14 feet wide, there was a little room for him to get up and walk around, there was dirt, leaves, and animal carcasses across the floor, some of the carcasses were fairly recent, but that wasn't what disturbed Barry the most. What got to him was the obvious nail marks into the stone walls of the well, he had seen a name carved towards the very bottom.

 _'Leonard'_

He had never realized just how horrible a childhood Leonard Snart had.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Barry was surprised at how long he was running, the adrenaline must've been pumping by the gallons by the way Barry was going. Lewis had came close a couple of times, but Barry was determined not to let himself get caught, he didn't want to find out what Lewis had in store for him next._

 _Just as he had turned his head while he was running, he failed to see the branch that was in front of him, he tripped over it and rolled a couple of times on the ground, then he felt the ground underneath him disappear and then he was falling. Everything was happening to quickly and before he knew it he was on solid ground again with a lot more pain than he had felt moments ago._

 _He panted heavily and gingerly sat up, making sure to check if he had broken bones, which luckily enough he didn't. He looked up and saw he was about 40 feet below, and there was nothing he could see but the small hole of sky, there were remnants of a net that had obviously been used to hide the hole. A minute later Lewis's face came into view and he had that same smug smile._

 _"Looks like you found one of my traps." He said, "This was always a favorite spot for me and my son. I always liked to see how resourceful he could become in the most dire of circumstances. Seems like you could use one of those lessons."_

 _Barry froze, did that mean he was going to leave him here all alone?_

 _Lewis threw another satchel down there. It was more of the bars and water._

 _"Don't worry, like I said you won't die."_

 _Death was starting to sound like a reprieve for Barry._

 _(End)_

Five days had passed and still no one had found him. It was getting harder and harder for Barry to keep his hope alive.

* * *

Singh got out of his car and was greeted by the sight of flashing sirens and yellow police tape strewn across the way. He nodded to a couple of passerby officers and walked towards Roberts as he was the senior officer in charge.

"What happened?" Singh asked, "What did you find?"

Roberts had a somber look on his face and handed out his arms to one of the passing techs who wordlessly gave him a clear evidence bag. When Roberts showed him to him, he could clearly see the contents inside. Singh's blood ran cold.

"Oh my God."

It was Barry's messenger bag, half of it was soaked in blood.

"We looked through and found everything in tact." Roberts said. "His wallet, computer, and notes, nothing was disturbed. The area where we found the bag was soaked in blood as well."

"H-how much blood was there?" David had to fight to gain his voice back.

"The techs estimated at least four liters." Roberts almost whispered.

Four liters, almost 75% of his blood. Nobody could survive that.

David closed his eyes and reigned in his emotions. "Did you find...did you find anything else?"

Translation: Did they find a body?

"No, and we've been...looking." Roberts said, eyeing the large amount of dirt they had accumulated from the digging.

"Joe doesn't know yet?" David asked.

"No sir." Roberts shook his head, "We're sure, that's why I called you cell instead of putting it out on the scanners. I didn't think this was news he should hear over the radio."

"You're right," David said, "This isn't something you learn over the radio, I'll tell him once he gets back from his break."

He cleared his throat and straightened himself. "When I give the word, make sure to tell all units that this is no longer a missing persons case...it's just become a homicide."

"Yes sir." Roberts said, in a barely contained voice. As one of Joe's closer colleagues, Roberts had gotten to know Barry, he was there for the birthday parties, celebrated graduations, and even helped organized a welcoming party when Barry had made his way as a forensic assistant with the force, he even had a badge made for him.

This wasn't easy on David either, despite his outward appearance he was pretty fond of him as well. He remembered when he first came out to the precinct, it was before he had made captain, and when he had announced that he was getting married, Barry had been about thirteen and when everyone had assumed that it was a woman he corrected them immediately telling them it was a guy. He was met with silence for a minute until Barry broke it by congratulating him and saying his new husband would be set for life, causing everyone else to laugh and easing the tension in the room. Barry was one of the few people who had accepted his sexuality without any constraints as if being gay was the most natural thing in the world. He didn't know it then, but Barry's kindness gave him the courage to never deny who he was to other people again.

This was a hard hit on the entire precinct, but most especially on Joe.

How was he supposed to tell him his son was dead.

'Presumed.' he thought, 'presumed dead.'

But it was hopeless and he knew it, nobody could survive that much blood loss.

Without another word David walked back to his car, his heart heavy from loss, making his 30 second walk feel like an hour. He stepped inside and drove a few miles down the road when he felt a safe distance away he stepped outside and started banging his fist on the car's hood, and started screaming in frustration, allowing himself to feel the grief and anger he couldn't show in front of his men.

Once he had let everything out a resolution came to mind; whoever was responsible for this would pay. He didn't care how long it took or how damaging to his career it would be.

He would get justice for Barry Allen.

* * *

"Are we ready?" Leonard had asked. "Remember I want him back alive."

Today was the day of the meeting and Lisa was accompanying Mark and Shawna, he didn't approve but she had emphasized that she needed to make sure that Lewis was actually going to be there and she could make a positive id. Mark had pointed out that they had seen the picture of Lewis and knew what he looked like. She rebutted saying that he could disguise himself, she wasn't going to let him slip through the fingers again.

Len was forced to stay behind at the safe house with Hartley while Mick and Bivolo would provide back-up for Lisa and the others. Hartley said he was close to getting back a few of the deleted files in Ruttenberg's phone. Len had told him not to bother with it since they were getting their hands on Lewis soon enough, but Hartley didn't listen, taking Ruttenberg's secrecy and encryption as a challenge against his intelligence.

"Go in, i.d. him and then leave." Len had told her repeatedly as she put her wig on and finished with her make up.

"I get it alright Lenny." Lisa said, she appreciated his concern but he was starting to get overbearing.

"Be careful." Len whispered.

Lisa gave him a small smile and a light punch to his shoulder.

"Relax Jerk." She said, "It's going to be fine."

"Lisa you ready!" Shawna called out.

"Coming!" Lisa shouted back.

She gave Len a quick hug, and made her way towards Mark and Lisa, they were going to drive the camaro they stole, and Mick and Bivolo would follow them. Despite his cool appearance Len's stomach was in knots. After twenty years he was going to be face to face with his father again.

"I've almost got it." Hartley muttered to himself.

Len rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I told you to give it a rest Piper."

"You're not the least bit curious to what this man has to hide?" Hartley asked, keeping his eyes on the screen. "He could have evidence of your father's next crime spree."

"Seeing how he's going to be in my grasp in the next few hours, no I don't." Len said calmly, "His plans were never good anyways, they were always half-cocked, and spontaneous."

"Even so, this Ruttenberg hides his files very well, I want to see how he does it."

"You do that." Len said, "Go ahead and waste your time but stop wasting mine."

* * *

Ruttenberg told them to meet in the same place as before, Lisa was coming under the guise as Mark's sister, and Len made sure to emphasize how important her safety was. Mick would have gone with them, but he was too well known as Len's partner.

Lisa wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Men always pick the filthiest places to meet. Why is that?"

"You-"

"Quiet." Shawna hissed. "We're already there."

Sure enough they were greeted by the same warehouse that Shawna and Mark had been two days ago. There was a significant drop in attendance numbers and Lewis and Ruttenberg were nowhere in sight. Lisa nodded to Mark and Shawna and they separated so they could survey the entire room.

"My dad always did like to make a dramatic entrance." Lisa muttered, flicking her eyes in every direction.

"You good to go?" Mick's voice rang in her ear.

"Not yet." Lisa said in a low voice. "He's nowhere in sight."

Ruttenberg came through one of the doorways and made his way towards the center of the crowd. He gave Mark and Shawna a nod in recognition which they returned. They looked her way for the signaland she gave them an imperceptible shake of her head. They needed to wait for Lewis, he was the target.

"Good, all the smart ones came." Ruttenberg said. "My partner is on his way and we'll be waiting for him to hear the details of the job he has lined up. Until then you're all more than welcome to use this time to introduce yourselves to your new allies."

"I thought we were here to get paid, not a therapy circle." One of the men's voices rang out.

Lisa blew her breath, this was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

"Got it!" Hartley's voice echoed in the silent house interrupting Len's silent brooding.

"Damn it can you be any louder!" Len yelled from his seat.

"I've cracked his code." Hartley repeated.

"Congratulations." Len said flatly. "One nerd beats another nerd."

"...Cold...I think you want to come see this." Hartley said.

Len rolled his eyes and blew an exasperated breath. He couldn't believe he was stuck here with Hartley, he should have tagged the others like he wanted to.

"What is it now?" Len asked.

He couldn't see much on the screen except for a bunch of opened windows.

"I was right." Hartley said. "Ruttenberg was communicating with your father."

"We already knew that." Len said, "What's your point?"

"I mostly found text messages and phone calls," Hartley explained, "I dated it back to their earliest message to each other and Lewis had sent Ruttenberg a picture. Your father was running surveillance on you. I've got the dialogue for the phone call too."

"What about Lisa?" he asked, barely keeping the worry out of his voice.

"No, just you."

"How can you be sure?" Len asked.

"Because this was the only photograph that he took." Hartley pulled out the copy of the photograph he had printed and handed it to Len.

It was a picture of him and Barry, but it was clearly more focused on Barry.

"What does it say?" Len asked, his entire posture had gone rigid and his voice was tight with barely contained rage. Hartley was starting to feel on edge.

"Are you okay?" Hartley asked.

"What does it _say_?" Len asked through gritted teeth, ignoring his question.

" 'I need everything there is to know about the guy whose picture I just sent you.' "

 _"Shit!"_ Len hissed and banged his fist on the table so violently, it made Hartley jump and dropped a few of the papers from the table on the floor.

Len paid him no mind as he was already taking out his phone and dialing the speed dial to his sister's phone.

* * *

Mick nearly jumped from the vibrating in his pocket. Without even looking, he knew it would be Len, no doubt calling in to check on his sister.

"You just don't give up do you Snart?" he asked.

"Patch me through to the earpieces." Len's voice bit through. "Now!"

Mick raised a brow in confusion, but he had worked with Len long enough to know when he was serious, and he was dead serious right now.

He motioned for Bivolo who knew a little bit more about tech than he did and with a couple of buttons pressed Len's voice echoed throughout everyone's earpiece.

"Shawna, Mardon where are you at?" he asked.

"We're at the warehouse." Lisa said softly.

"Where's Ruttenberg?" Len pressed, "Do you have a visual on him?"

"Yes, he's standing twelve feet to my right." Lisa was confused.

"I don't care how you do it, but Mardon, Baez I need you to get him away from there and bring him back here." Len said, "I want him at the safehouse asap!"

"What why?" Now Lisa was really confused. "Dad isn't here yet."

"I don't care about that I want Ruttenberg here now!" Len nearly shouted. "Lisa stay where you are, Mick get out of the truck and stay with her. Keep youself hidden."

"Lenny what's going on?" Lisa asked "Why do you want Ruttenberg?"

"I'll explain later, but right now I need him here." Len's voice was borderline desperate. Something had her brother spooked and he did not spook easily.

"Do what he says." Lisa said, taking charge of the situation. "Shawna, Mark, do something to get his attention. Get him outside the warehouse. Mick meet me inside."

She may not know all the details yet, but she knew her brother and he seemed scared, and that alone told her that something was seriously wrong.

She was almost afraid to find out what it was.

Ruttenberg kept pacing, Lewis was late as per usual. The other men were getting antsy and he hated wasting time. He noticed Mark and Shawna walking towards him, it looked like they were trying to get his attention.

"We need to talk." Mark said in a low voice, "Outside."

"Won't look good to the others if I give the two of you special attention." David said back, but his interest was piqued.

"Trust me, it's important." Mark said.

Ruttenberg wanted to know what was up so he followed the two outside making sure no one noticed he was gone.

Once they were out of hearing range, he spoke in his regular voice.

"Okay, so what's the big emergency?" David asked turning back to them.

Mark's response was to punch him square in the face, David never saw it coming and went down after one blow losing conciousness.

"Take him and come back." Mark ordered, "Make sure it's quick. Snart Sr. might suspect something if his partner isn't here."

"Got it." Shawna nodded then disappeared in a poof.

Len almost jumped when Shawna suddenly appeared in their living room, but relaxed when she saw that she had Ruttenberg.

"What did you do?" Len asked, looking down at his body, "He better not be dead."

"Relax, Mark just knocked him out." Shawna said, "Which reminds me I gotta get back to him, I mean them."

"Go, and take Hartley with you." Len ordered. He didn't want an audience for what he was about to do next

Both people looked at him in surprise.

"Just do it!" Len snapped.

Shawna grabbed Hartley and disappeared without another word.

Len grabbed David by his hair and lifted his head. Mardon hit him good, not bothering with patience he walked over to the sink put the drainer inside and started filling it with water. Once it was full, he dragged Ruttenberg to the sink and shoved his head into the water, after a minute David's head started to flail into the water and Len pulled his head out by his hair, David was coughing and sputtering his vision was blurred by the water.

"W-what the hell is going on?" he coughed, not recognizing where he was.

Leonard slammed Ruttenberg into a nearby chair and grabbed him by his collar.

"Do you know who I am?" Len growled, he shook Ruttenberg violently, "Do you?"

"Y-yes!" David wheezed, barely able to breathe.

"You're going to tell me everything I want to know," Len said, he pulled the picture from his pocket and shoved it in front of David's face. "Starting with this, where did you get this picture?"

Ruttenberg's eyes flitted from the picture to Len, when he didn't answer right away Len punched him near the ribs.

"Your dad." he wheezed out, "I got it from your dad."

"What did he ask you to do?" Len asked, even though he already knew the answer, but he was hoping to be wrong. "Tell me!"

"The kid! He wanted information on the kid!" David said, trying to avoid another beating. He realized all to quickly how much like his father Len could be like.

"Why?" Len asked, "What did he want with him?"

"I don't know," David said, "He didn't tell me anything, just wanted the information and I gave it to him. I don't know why he took him either."

"What?" Len asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"He grabbed the kid nearly a week ago," Ruttenberg explained, "I don't know what he wanted with him."

"You're telling me my dad has Barry?" Len asked.

He never in a million years thought Barry would have been caught in the crossfires in his family. What reason could Lewis possibly have to take Barry? It made no sense.

Len grabbed his cold gun on the nearby counter and pressed it harshly against Ruttenberg's head.

"Don't kill me!" Ruttenberg cried out.

"Where is he?" Len asked. "Where did he take him?!"

"I told you I don't know!" David said, desperate to make Len believe him. "Your father never told me anything!"

Suddenly he got a searing pain in his head and he started to scream.

"Ahh! My head!" He grabbed the sides of his head. "Oh God! My head!"

Len was confused, he hadn't done anything to him yet.

"It feels like-

Those were the last words David had spoken before his head had exploded all around the safe house. Len barely had enough time to shield his face from the mess.

He looked at the headless body in horror, wondering how it could have happened, but deep down he knew his father had something to do with it.

His phone started ringing again, and he picked it up.

"What?" he asked tonelessly. He felt like he had aged a hundred years overnight.

"Len we got a problem." Mick said.

"What is it now!" Len demanded, wondering what else could possibly go wrong.

"She's gone Len, your sister is gone."

* * *

Caitlin's screaming jolted Cisco and Felicity from their monitors, they immediately ran to the main lab area where she was covering her mouth with her hands , nearly hyperventilating. Cisco immediately rushed to her side.

"Caitlin what's wrong?" Cisco asked. "What happened?"

Caitlin only shook her head and pointed to where she had seen the earlier horror.

"Oh my God." Felicity's voice gasped.

Cisco finally looked and shared in their horror and repulsion at what he was seeing.

The Flash suit was on display, there were so many rips and tears, it looked more like confetti than a suit. What was more disturbing was the puddle of blood.

Digg." Felicity could barely hide the shakiness in her voice. "You guys need to get back to Star Labs. Now."

"What did we do?" Caitlin asked into the air. "What did we do?"

* * *

Merry Christmas guys! I hope you liked your present! I'll explain about the blood later in the next chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

20 minutes before Rutenberg had taken his final breath, Mick and Lisa bated theirs when they heard the doors to the warehouse creak. The lights suddenly turned off, once that happened the entire room went into chaos, even more so when they heard gunshots. The men started rallying and shoved their way through Lisa and Mick, separating the two

Mark flexed his lightning bolts trying to light up the room. Mick started flaring his gun to life, but they only got patches of sight.

Lisa was lost in the chaos and Mick needed to find her.

"Lisa!" he called out. "Lisa!"

Of course he got no answer which only served to aggravate him even more. If he could have, he would have simply set the whole warehouse on fire, even with Mardon and Shawna there, but he couldn't risk Lisa.

"Shawna get us out of here!" Mark yelled.

"I can't!" Shawna cried out. "I can't teleport when I can't see!"

"We're not leaving without Lisa!" Mick snarled.

A loud boom interrupted their thoughts, and there were small flames gathering near some of the wooden boxes stocked near the corner.

The flames added adequate light to the room and Mick gazed around finding out that Lisa wasn't with them, only the men clamoring to get out of the door, which appeared to be locked. Lisa wasn't among them. Once he recognized that Lisa was gone he looked back towards the flames and realized that the boiler wasn't too far from the flames

Shit.

"Baez, get us out. Now!" Mick snarled. "This place is gonna blow."

There was enough light for Shawna to work with, so she grabbed Mark's and Mick's arms and poofed them out. She transported them at the edge of the pier near the water. Once their feet touched the ground the warehouse had blown and what was left of the building was engulfed in flames.

"Where's Snart's sister?" Mardon asked, barely noticing her absence.

Mick's silence was the only answer he needed.

"Well shit." Mark blew. "We're screwed."

* * *

Lewis had been keeping a close watch on Rutenberg's doings. Making sure he never slipped up or gave him away, he wanted to make sure that he didn't make a mistake. He had absolutely no intention to walk into the warehouse. He had already vetted Rutenberg's recruits and made his own offers with them. Rutenberg was a means to an end, he had planned on killing him once he had served his purpose.

He had been surprised to see his daughter among the crowd that Rutenberg had gathered, and all to quickly realized that his son had caught up with him, which explained Rutenberg's sudden disappearance. He smirked once he realized that he had a trump card which could keep his son in line. All he had to do was get to Lisa.

That had been all to easy. He had gotten his recruits to plant the charges that he had supplied, and told them to put them where it would bring the most attention. Besides he wanted to make a comeback with a bang. One on the crates, four more in each corner of the building, and another near the boiler. He wanted to blow everyone to kingdom come. But not before he got to Lisa.

Grabbing her was easy enough, he just caused some chaos to separate her from her giant muscled friend and once she was alone, he slammed her in the back of the head, much like he did with Barry and carried her off to his car. He got his men out before he blew the place and gave them the address in Keystone where he was staying.

Finally things were coming together.

* * *

"Oliver." Digg's voice patched through his earpiece. "Oliver we need to talk."

"You have something?" Oliver asked landing on another building with Roy.

"Yeah." Digg said, and Oliver noticed how heavy his voice sounded, and immediately knew something was wrong.

"Digg, what did you find?" Oliver prompted.

"I went to the crime scene the police scanner talked about. It was swarming with cops." Digg explained, "Oliver, the area they were scouting had over four liters of blood seeped into the ground and they found Barry's bag. They're changing the missing persons case to homicide."

"Digg." was all Oliver could say. He didn't want to hear anymore, he didn't want him to confirm what Oliver already feared. He knew that no human could survive that much blood loss.

"They're officially declaring Barry dead." Digg finally said.

Oliver closed his eyes in silent mourning, while the rest of his body screamed in agony and denial.

"Damn." Roy said. He had liked Barry and he deserved a better ending than this.

"We need to get back to STAR labs." Digg said.

"It doesn't mean anything." Oliver insisted. "They didn't find a body did they? How can they even be sure the blood is Barry's?"

"Something else happened." Digg said, "Felicity called me to tell me someone had broken in."

"Are they alright?" Roy interrupted.

"They're fine, they didn't hurt anybody or take anything, it was more like they left something." Digg explained. "They left the Flash suit, it was torn to shreds and there was blood at the center of it. She did a test and she just confirmed that the blood was Barry's."

Oliver was suddenly invigorated with new righteous fury. He had failed again. One of the only real friends he ever had was possibly dead and whoever did it had the nerve to deface his symbol. Deny it as he might, he knew there was an actual chance Barry was dead and he wanted vengeance. He wanted vengeance for one of the only good people left on this earth.

"We're on our way." Oliver said.

* * *

Len's entire world had ended once Mick had uttered those words. There were no words to describe exactly what he was feeling.

Len simply hung up and looked at the headless corpse on the ground. His father was behind all of this.

Leonard was a controlled person, one of the only things he had ever learned from his father was keeping his emotions in check, whenever you were emotional you didn't make the best decisions. Even so, Len couldn't stop the rage and aguish flooding inside his body.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing, and not the one he had thrown against the wall. It was his personal cell. Only a handful of people had the number for that one, including his sister.

He immedately picked up, not bothering to say anything.

"Hello son."

It had been twenty years since he had heard his father's voice, and it still sent a shiver down his spine.

"No calls, no letters." Lewis continued. "It's like you didn't even miss your own father."

Len saw at the corner of his eye a blur suddenly appear, and knew that Shawna had arrived with the others. It was only Mardon and Hartley but Hartley was exactly who he needed right now. He gestured from his phone to his computer, luckily Hartley seemed to understand and immediately set to work trying to put a trace on the phone. Shawna had disappeared again, most likely to get Mick and Bivolo.

"Where is she?" Len demanded.

"Your sister is perfectly safe." Lewis said, "For the time being."

"I swear to God if you touch her-"

Lewis chuckled. "Don't you worry about that son. She'll be fine so long as you do what I say...and if she behaves."

Len's grip on the phone was so tight, he was cracking his case.

"What do you want?" Len asked.

"For now, just keep out of the way." Lewis said. "I assume you met my friend David. Shame what happened to him. Wouldn't want anything like that happening to your sister."

Only Lewis Snart was sick enough to explode a man's head.

"Don't make me repeat myself son." Lewis said, "Now don't you worry about your sister. I'll take good care of her. Just like your other friend."

Barry.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Len demanded. "What did you do with him?!"

"Played an old game of ours." Lewis said. "Hide and go seek. Remember that. The boy can run, not as creative as you though."

"Let him go." Len demanded, "Both of them, they have nothing to do with this. I'm the one you want."

"Can't really do that." Lewis said, "He's already been taken care of, if you know what I mean. You'll probably hear about it on the news soon enough."

 _No_

Len closed his eyes in remorse. Len knew that all of the things his father was, he always made good on his threats. Barry was one casualty he wasn't counting on. Len may be a criminal but he actually liked Barry. He was a good kid and he never meant for him to get caught up with any of this.

"You're lying." Len said, mostly to keep him on the line. so Hartley could trace him.

"You'll find out soon enough." Lewis said, "I'll see you soon son."

The line went dead with a click. Len looked at Hartley who simply shook his head.

Len banged his fist on the table repeatedly.

"Len stop! Stop!" Mick said grabbing Len from behind.

"Get off of me!" Len shoved Mick off and walked into the living room, where he had turned on the tv, ignoring the calls of everyone else.

"This is Linda Park of CCPN." Linda said, "I'm standing just ten feet away from the crime scene where a murder is suspected to take place. Over four liters of blood had been discovered seeped into the ground, along with a few personal belongings. However no body has been discovered as of yet. The CCPD isn't ready to release the name of the victim, they're awaiting further confirmation."

She leaned into an earpiece as though she were listening to someone.

"I've just received confirmation, they have discovered a body, almost a mile away." Linda said, "We still haven't gotten a name yet, but description says it's a young white male in his early twenties. I'll have more for you soon."

Len dropped the remote in his hand and slipped on the couch, putting his head in his hands. He could vaguely hear everyone talking around him asking questions, demanding answers. He ignored them all and grabbed his parka and cold gun, stalking out the door and slamming it open and shut. He got on his bike and drove, with no purpose or goal in mind. But he couldn't stay cooped any longer.

He found himself at his cliff and once he got there he started using his gun and froze nearly everything in sight, the trees, nearby rocks and then he grabbed a nearby metal pipe and started hitting and breaking everything in sight.

He screamed into the air, releasing all of his anger and rage.

Once his tantrum was done he sank to his knees on the ground, his strength was spent. All of his anger had disappeared and only his fear and sadness remained.

He took a couple of deep heavy breaths and forced himself to get back up. He couldn't lose control, not now. Lisa was counting on him and he'd be damned if he failed her now.

He got back on his bike and drove again, fully intending to go back to the safehouse, yet somehow he found himself driving towards St. Joseph's Hospital. As infamous as he was he was surprised no one had yet recognized him. He parked his bike in a nearby alleyway and walked towards a back exit, where the staff took their smoke breaks. He waited until one of them came out and slipped inside before the door completely shut.

He walked down the darkened hallways, with one destination in mind. The morgue.

He knew before the police took custody of a body, it was city law for the closest hospital to perform an autopsy on the deceased. He found the room he was looking for, peeked inside and relieved to find nobody there. He went inside and looked at the seemingly endless drawers. He looked for one with today's date and found what he was looking for.

He opened the door and pulled out the stretcher which carried a completely covered body. Len paused for a moment, his hand poised over the sheet ready to pull it over. He took a breath, steeling himself over what he may find. He pulled the sheet and his heart sunk.

Barry Allen was on the table. His body essentially mutilated, his throat was slit and it looked like he had been gutted. The coroner hadn't gotten around to fixing Barry's body yet.

Len wasn't prepared for the wave of emotions that hit him. He started coughing and barely made it to the nearby trash bin before he puked up what little he had eaten that day. He spent about a minute over the waste basket, heaving out his stomach's contents and then some. Once he was done, he stood up on shaky feet wiping his mouth.

He didn't realize how much he actually cared about Barry until he had seen him so cold and still. The body was nothing like the vibrant, energetic person he had grown accustomed to seeing.

Len forced himself to look at the body again, and moved towards it. Reluctantly he put a hand on his forehead, flinching at how cold and stiff he was.

"I'm sorry Barry." he whispered.

He truly was.

* * *

Lisa kept struggling in her bonds and trying to throw off the burlap sack over her head. When she came to, she was disoriented, but the movement beneath her helped her determine that she was in a car, most likely a van given all the room she had, her arms and legs were tied together and there was a gag in her mouth. Her gun was gone she realized with a curse. They probably took it off of her while she was unconscious. She had spent the last five hours trying to escape but all she had succeeded in doing was giving herself rope burns.

"Shut up back there!" an unfamiliar harsh male voice had barked.

Lisa knew without a doubt her father was behind this, she cursed herself, hating the fact that she had let him get to her so easily. She knew that he would use her to get to Leonard.

The car suddenly came to a halt. She was slammed against the doors.

She could hear the doors being opened and she was dragged out of the van. She could feel a knife cutting the bonds on her feet, once they cut them they forced onto her feet. The sack was snatched off of her head, and she was face to face with her father.

"Hello Lisa."

Lisa's response was to spit in his face. She didn't have many memories of him, but she hated him for all of the pain and suffering he had caused her brother to feel. For that there was no forgiveness.

Lewis wiped the saliva from his face and back-handed Lisa to the ground. He motioned his goons to pick her back up. Lisa spit some blood that had gathered in her mouth, she looked at him with so much hatred it was a miracle he didn't burn where he stood. He stood over her taking the gun he had stolen from her and admiring it.

"Nice little toy you have here." He said, running his fingers along the barrel. "Imagine my disappointment when I found out all it was good for was making things shiny."

He glanced down at her, "Then again, you and your brother know all about disappointment don't you?"

"Go to hell." Lisa growled.

Lewis had the gall to laugh in her face. "Believe me sweetheart, I'm going to give you a whole new definition of hell. But for now I'll give you a little break."

He gestured to his men.

"Put her in the hole."

Without any warning or ceremony the picked her up from the ground, she kicked and screamed in their arms, and five feet away she saw the hole they were talking about. They threw her inside and she hit the ground with a thud, the air was kicked out of her lungs.

She coughed and sat up trying to get her bearings back. She tried to do what Lenny would do which is assess the situation.

She wasn't expecting to hear the voice next to her.

"Lisa?"

She whipped her head around to see a familiar looking brunette. His hands were raw and bloody and covered in dirt. His shirt had a few tears here and there, his jeans and shoes were caked with mud.

"Who are you?" Lisa demanded, though he looked familiar.

"My name is Barry." Barry introduced, "Barry Allen."

"I remember you, you're the guy Lenny was talking to outside the bar." Lisa said.

"Yeah." Barry said, "I know your brother."

"You know Cisco too." Lisa realized. "I saw you with him at the bar that one time."

Barry only nodded, still in shock that Lisa was with him.

"What are you doing here?" Lisa asked.

"I could ask the same of you." Barry said, "But I'm guessing your father found you."

"You know my dad?"

"No I just knew that he escaped. I tried to warn Sn-your brother about him." Barry explained, "That's why I went over there."

Lisa scooted closer, taking in his appearance.

"You look like crap." Lisa deadpanned.

Barry chuckled weakly, "Haven't really had a chance to primp in the mirror."

Lisa chuckled, but sobered when she took in his injuries.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this." Lisa said.

"It's not your fault." Barry shook his head. "Your father had help, let's just say the guy who helped him got a vested interest in my suffering."

Lisa looked at him incredulously, the kid looked barely legal, she highly doubted someone like him could even get a speeding ticket, let alone make arch enemies.

"No offense kid, but you don't strike me as the type to have enemies." she said.

"You'd be surprised." Barry muttered under his breath.

"How long have you been down here?" Lisa couldn't help but ask.

"About two days." Barry said.

"You've been with my father for two days?" Lisa asked incredulously.

"No, I've been down this hole for two days." Barry answered. "Your dad grabbed me almost six days ago."

"How the hell did you survive down here for two days?" Lisa asked.

Barry held up the bag of water and protein bars. He had nearly a full bottle of water left and two more protein bars.

"He wants me to suffer not die." Barry said

"I'm guessing you haven't found any escape routes yet." Lisa said sarcastically, she stood up and made to climb the wall.

"Don't bother." Barry said. "I've been working at that for the last two days and the farthest I've gotten was the halfway mark. You're better off saving your strength."

"I'm not going to sit by idly waiting for someone to rescue me." Lisa said scathingly.

"I'm not saying you should." Barry said, "But we're probably not going to stay down here forever. Your father brought you here for bait against your brother, so he's not going to do anything to you yet, he's probably going to underestimate you too. So you need to use that to your advantage."

Lisa was shocked by his observations.

"You seem to know a lot about me and my brother." She pointed out. "Exactly how well do you know Lenny?"

"We're passing acquaintances." Barry said, "I don't really know him."

"Could've fooled me." Lisa said, "You ever worked a job with him?"

Barry snorted. "God no."

"What do you do?" Lisa asked.

"Why the third degree?" Barry asked, feeling slightly defensive.

"Just curious." Lisa said. "I don't know how long I'll be stuck here so I might as well make conversation."

Barry gave a small chuckle, only to wince once he was done. Lisa narrowed her eyes and saw a flash of white on his shoulder. Before he could protest, she crawled over to him so fast and pulled down his shirt. There was a thick white bandage pressed against his shoulder, she could see small flecks of red and pink seeped through the bandages.

"What the hell happened to you?" she nearly demanded.

"Your dad...he didn't really like me making him angry." Barry said, "I was stupid enough to provoke him while he had a loaded gun in his hand."

Lisa's hands dropped and her mouth was aghast, "He _shot_ you?!"

"It's not as bad as it looks." Barry tried to reassure her, "It hardly even hurts anymore."

Barry was a terrible liar, even Lisa knew that and she only met him five minutes ago. She took in any other injuries, and saw that he had a few bruises here and there, including a black-eye that still had yellow discoloration, as well as scabbed, bloody wrists.

"Jesus christ." She whispered, "He really did a number on you."

"I'm fine." Barry insisted, not wanting to cause her any worry.

"We're going to get out of here." Lisa said. "My brother's going to find us."

"I don't doubt that." Barry said, though he knew that Len would most likely only come for Lisa, which suited him just fine. He didn't want anyone else here when Wells finally came back.

He hoped Len would find her soon, he wasn't sure if he could really protect Lisa, but he was going to do everything in his power to try.

* * *

Joe came storming through the precinct doorways, noticing the somber looks of every officer who passed, despite his best attempts to ignore them, David had called him saying he needed to see him in his office as soon as he got back.

"David." Joe said.

"Joe...sit down." David said.

One look at David's face told Joe everything.

"No." Joe denied, shaking his head. "No David, no."

"I'm sorry Joe." David said. "I...I identified the body myself."

Joe blew a shaky breath and put a hand over his eyes. With a loud, anguished roar Joe picked up the nearest chair and threw it against the window shattering it and startling the nearby officers. Eddie took one look inside and rushed to Joe's side who braced himself against David's desk for support.

"Oh God." He whispered. "Oh God no. Please, not my son. Not my son."

"No." Eddie whispered. He looked to Captain Singh for confirmation, and he only shook his head.

"I'm so sorry Joe." David repeated, putting his hand on Joe's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Joe said nothing to indicate he had heard them. He was too caught up in his own grief. He took a deep shuddering breath and punched the desk.

Eddie looked up to see they had gathered a small crowd. While he knew they meant well, Joe needed his space.

"There's nothing to see here." He barked out. "Get back to work."

The others were quick to follow his orders, mostly out of respect for Joe, but also for Barry. He was greatly loved in the precinct and they felt the pain of his loss as well.

"Joe come on." Eddie said gently trying to straighten Joe up. "Let's get you home."

"I want to see him." Joe said.

"Joe, I don't think that's a good idea." David began.

"I want to see my son!" Joe said forcefully standing to his full height. "I need to..."

"Joe please, trust me." David pleaded. "You don't want to see him, not like this."

"I don't need your permission." Joe said, "I'm his father."

"I know." David said, "I know that Joe, but believe me, whatever you may think, nothing can prepare you for something like this."

"Captain, we both know he won't give up so just tell him." Eddie said, standing next to Joe. He needed to give his partner all of the support he could. "Tell him where Barry is."

David looked at them for a long moment, then sighed. "He's at St. Joseph's."

Without another word, Joe stalked out the door.

"I'm sorry Captain." Eddie said, "But you know Joe wouldn't have given in."

"I know." David said, "But what I saw was...brutal. In all my years on the force what I saw with Barry really...I didn't want Joe's last memory of Barry to be tainted by what he's about to see.

"We both know it wouldn't have mattered." Eddie said. "Joe deserves the truth whether you think he can handle it or not."

"We're going to find the person who did this." David swore. "Make sure Joe knows that."

"I will." Eddie nodded.

* * *

"I don't even know how it happened." Caitlin said. "None of the alarms went off and there's nothing on the monitor."

"It has to be Wells." Cisco said. "He's the only one who could pull this off."

"Oliver." Digg walked in, "I've been watching the news and listening to the police scanner. They found a body, the captain just confirmed it was Barry."

"Oh my God." Felicity gasped, putting her hands to her mouth, tears filling her eyes. "This can't be happening."

"Digg." Oliver began, wanting him to be wrong.

"I hacked into the hospital database before I got here." Digg said, "I found the pictures from the morgue. It's Barry."

Oliver could hear gasps and crying from the people behind him, but the only thing he could focus on was the ringing in his ear. He quickly left the room, and went to find a place where he could be alone. He walked inside what appeared to be an old computer lab, once the door was shut and he just let go.

With an angry roar he flipped the table, computers and other gadgets falling to the floor with a loud crash. He spent the next five minutes in the room taking his anger and rage out on the room. Every table in the room had been flipped and a couple had broken in half. Once the tables were gone he had been punching the walls leaving huge gaping holes in his wake. His anger was a lot easier to focus on that his pain.

One of the only real friends he ever had was gone, and there was nothing he could do to bring him back.

A knock on the door disrupted his thoughts and he quickly pulled himself together before opening it. It was Digg.

"You done yet?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Don't lecture me right now Digg." Oliver said.

"I'm sorry." Digg said, "I liked Barry too."

"He was my friend Digg." Oliver said.

"He was my friend too." Digg said, "And Felicity's. Caitlin, Cisco. There's an entire room of people back there grieving his loss. Now is not the time for you to go rogue and play vengeance."

"This isn't a game!" Oliver snarled.

"I know that!" Digg said with just as much force. "But right now they need you. I know that you're hurting right now, not because he was just your friend but also your student. You looked after him the way you would for Roy and Thea, and you feel like you failed him."

Oliver said nothing, but deep down knowing that Digg was right.

"Don't go solo on this Oliver." Digg said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "They need you right now more than ever. Believe me, they're going to want vengeance too. And we both know Barry wouldn't want any of them to go down that path. …he wouldn't want that for you either."

Oliver closed his eyes and took several calming breaths. He knew that Digg was right and he had to step up. It's what Barry would have done if the roles were reversed.

"Okay." He said, his voice a little hoarse. "Okay, I'm coming. Just give me a minute."

Digg nodded and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

Oliver pressed his palms to his eyes, keeping the moisture that was gathering in his eyes at bay. Once he felt he was collected enough he walked back towards the cortex. He saw Cisco and Caitlin holding each other, Caitlin was sobbing openly and Cisco wasn't doing much better, but he could tell that he was trying to be strong for her. Felicity was off in the corner, hugging her arms to herself. She looked up when she heard Oliver and immediately ran into his arms. Oliver caught her and she sobbed into his chest, with Oliver holding her tightly, wishing he could take this pain from her.

"I'm sorry." Oliver whispered over her head. "I'm sorry Felicity."

Felicity just kept on crying.

* * *

When Len left, the tension in the room didn't disappear, if anything it got worse, and the Ruttenberg's corpse didn't help. They spent the better part of the hour he was gone deliberating what had caused the night to go so wrong. Hartley tried to trace Lisa's phone with no luck whatsoever, there wasn't a way to track her gun either.

"Did Snart do that?" Shawna asked, looking down on the body with disdain and a little bit of fear.

"It's not his style." Mardon said, "This is way too messy, Snart's kills are usually cleaner."

A loud clatter interrupted their conversation.

"You were supposed to keep watch!" Mick yelled at Bivolo. "How the hell did Lewis slip past you!"

"I was keeping watch!" Bivolo said, "I don't know how he got past me!"

"Is there anything you're good for!" Mick shouted.

"Don't blame me just because you couldn't do the one job you were asked to do!" Bivolo shouted.

Mick lunged and tackled him to the ground, with Shawna screaming at them to stop, Mark kept her from interfering, while simultaneously enjoying the show.

A gunshot through the ceiling caused them to stand still. Len was standing at the doorway looking more murderous than ever.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked. "Are you people so incompetent that I can't leave you alone for an hour without you people at each others throats?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Mick demanded.

"Believe me you were a lot safer with me gone." Len said.

"Excuse us for finding that hard to believe with a headless corpse on the kitchen floor." Shawna snapped.

"Enough." Mick said. "Len, I know what you're feeling..."

Len punched Mick to the ground, "I swear to God if anything happens to her, there won't be a place for you on earth to hide."

"Len, I'm sorry." Mick tried again.

"Hartley." Len said, not interested in hearing Mick's apologies. "Tell me something good."

"I couldn't trace the phone." Hartley said, "Everytime I tried, the signal was scrambled and took me to a different continent."

"So you have nothing." Len said.

"Not necessarily." Hartley said, "It takes a very specific piece of hardware to accomplish something like that. We know that he wouldn't buy it in public, so he would have to go underground, and I know the guy who makes it."

"Spare me the semantics and give me a location." Len growled. "We're wasting time."

"He doesn't have a home office, you reach out to him and he picks the location." Hartley said, "The earliest I could find him is tomorrow, if I'm lucky."

"Let's hope for your sake you are." Len said. "Make the call."

* * *

Joe walked through the darkened hallways of St. Josephs with his heart getting heavier with each step. He was following the head coroner, Dr. Taylor, who tried to persuade him from looking at the body right now, but Joe was insistent. Eddie was right behind him.

When they reached the morgue, Joe put a hand to Eddie's chest.

"I need to do this alone Eddie." Joe said.

Eddie wanted to argue, but he knew that Joe needed this, so he just nodded his head.

opened the door, and Joe was instantly hit with the sterile smell of bleach and antiseptic wash.

"Right over here Detective."

Joe followed the coroner and watched as she opened the drawer, she pulled out a stretcher with the dreaded white sheet.

"Are you ready?" she asked, before she pulled the sheet off.

Joe nodded his head, "Let me see my son."

She only nodded and pulled the sheet down to his waist. Joe had told her he wanted to see what his son had died of.

"Oh my God." Joe gasped, his eyes immediately filled with tears.

David was right, nothing could prepare him for this.

Joe finally released the sobs that threatened to break out when Singh first told him the news. He fell to his knees and put his hands on Barry's face.

"I'm sorry." he sobbed out, "I'm sorry Barry, I'm so sorry."

Eddie could hear the sobs through the door, and he wanted to go through them to comfort Joe, but he respected Joe's wishes, knowing that Joe wouldn't want him to see him like that. Eddie wanted to break down too, he was a good friend and in spite of his feelings for Iris, not once did Barry try and interfere or sabotage their relationship.

Oh God, Iris.

Eddie didn't know if he could face her now, he had to tell her that her very best friend was dead. She would be devastated.

But he had to. Both Joe and Iris needed him to be strong now and the least he could do was get them through this. He owed them that much, and Barry.

Joe came out a few minutes later, he looked slightly more collected, but his eyes were red-rimmed and there were tear tracks on his face.

"Call Iris." he said. "Tell her to come to the house."

* * *

Eobard smirked as he watched the breakdown of the West family. Getting them to believe Barry was dead, was easy enough, he'd had access to him for over nine months and pilfered blood from him every single week. He knew it would come in handy. As far as the body went, he had his gadget that had given him the face of Harrison Wells fifteen years before to thank for that.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Lewis jumped when he suddenly appeared._

 _"Do you have to do that every time you show up?"_

 _"Placing Barry in a abandoned well?" Eobard stated with his vibrating voice. "I see you believe in tradition. After all this is the same property that you took your son 'hunting' all those years ago."_

 _"I was surprised when I got here." Lewis said, "I didn't expect something so familiar, how long am I supposed to keep the kid with me?"_

 _"As long as I say to." Eobard snapped, sounding more menacing with his voice, "In the meantime, I need to make everybody believe he's dead."_

 _Lewis was confused. "I thought you said you didn't want him dead."_

 _"I don't." Eobard answered. "But his loved ones don't know that, I want to make sure they believe he's actually dead. Make sure he stays out of sight for the next few days."_

 _"The well should take care of that." Lewis said, "But how are you going to make them think he's dead?"_

 _"I have my ways." Eobard said. "Just make sure that he actually doesn't die."_

 _In an instant he was gone._

 _(End)_

He turned back to the surveillance footage he had planted on the property he gave Lewis, including one in the hole where Barry and Lisa currently lay, huddling together for warmth.

Lewis was a simple-minded man, easy to please, wanting nothing more that wealth and revenge. So long as he didn't permanently injure Barry, he could whatever he pleased. Besides, he was interested to see how Captain Cold would retaliate. He had sneaked a peek at the cameras in the morgue and was surprised by his reaction when he saw Barry's body. He didn't think Snart had grown so attached to Barry.

No matter, he had to make sure Leonard didn't interfere with his plans either. Breaking Barry's spirit would assure his determination to go back in time and save his mother so everything would change back to the way it should have been and he could finally go home.

He ignored the slight twinge of guilt he sensed whenever he hurt Barry. He hadn't counted on actually caring about Barry during his time with him, but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy working with the man who had used to be his greatest hero.

Regardless of what he felt, he needed to do this, he needed to get home, it was the only way.

* * *

1\. So that's where all of Barry's blood came from. I'm not really sure how accurate that is, but I've seen it in movies and shows how people take blood out of their bodies little by little and store it.

2\. The gadget I'm referring to is the one that Eobard used when he killed the original Wells and his wife and stole his face.

There's update number 11! I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think!

BTW: I want to give a special shout out to RandomHamster33 for being my 75th review! And KDesai for being that extra push! I'm glad you all like my story.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Joe and Eddie had finally managed to calm down Iris enough to send her to bed. Eddie followed her up to her old room and stayed with her until she fell asleep. Joe didn't object, he knew that Iris needed him now more than ever. He told him that he was welcome to stay on the couch that night, which Eddie appreciated.

He mentioned to them going for a drive, once they were gone he grabbed his coat and keys and made his way to his car. Once he settled in the driver's seat, he broke. He gave up on putting a strong front for everyone else and just gave into his emotions

He put his head on the steering wheel and started sobbing. His hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were nearly white. He started pounding into the steering wheel and the dashboard. In the midst of his breakdown, his phone fell out of his pocket with a clatter.

He picked up the phone and saw he had over 33 missed calls. He then realized that Caitlin and Cisco probably didn't know yet. He felt guilty for ignoring them for the last week, next to Iris, they were his closest friends.

He was about to delete the calls, but then saw that most of them came from STAR labs and a large number of unchecked messages. Curiosity getting the better of him, he put the phone to his ear and played the message.

"Joe, it's Cisco, you need to come to STAR labs right now."

Joe could hear the tears in his voice and wondered what could have happened. He played the next message.

"Joe please come," Caitlin's voice broke. "It's about Barry. Please."

They were all the same, Caitlin or Cisco pleading him to come to STAR labs. Not wasting anymore time he put the car in gear and drove his way to STAR labs.

Twenty minutes later he was walking down the halls and making his way into the cortex.

"Caitlin, Cisco." He called out, once he got to the cortex he saw that Caitlin and Cisco, along with Felicity and a couple of other people he didn't recognize were in the Med lab surrounding something on a gurney.

"What the hell is going on?" Joe asked, as he stepped closer. When he saw a flash of red, he ran over to the gurney, pushing the others out of the way.

It was the Flash suit, torn into shreds. When Joe reached down to touch it, he was surprised by how wet it was. When he brought his hand back up, he realized that it was covered in blood.

"Oh my God." Joe said.

"We saw the news." Caitlin said, tears still evident in her eyes. "Joe, I'm so sorry."

"Who did this?" Joe asked. "Who did this to him?!"

"The Reverse-Flash." Cisco said, "Wells, I mean. He's the only other person fast enough to finish this job."

Once Joe finally had a name, his sadness disappeared. Now only a white-hot rage continued to build inside of him, with a roar he grabbed the nearest thing and shattered it against the wall.

His anger caused the others to jump, except Digg who merely grabbed his arm and steered them out.

"I got him." he called back, "You guys keep on working."

"Get off me." Joe said, shoving him off.

"I get where you're coming from, trust me." Digg said.

"You have no idea what I'm going through." Joe nearly snarled.

"No?" Digg said, crossing his arms. "You think you're the only person here who feels Barry's loss? Look I've already had this conversation with the Arrow, and I don't feel like repeating myself, so I'm only going to say this once. There's only one person to blame for this situation and that's Harrison Wells or Reverse-Flash or whatever he calls himself. So our main focus has to be about finding him. Taking your anger out on everyone else isn't going to solve anything and it's sure as hell not helping Barry."

Then Digg's face softened. "I know you lost your son, and I know nobody can compare with that pain. But we both know that Barry wouldn't want you to go down this road, at least not alone. You need to let us help you, because everybody in this building loved Barry, including the Arrow. And we're going to do whatever it takes to bring his killer to justice."

* * *

Barry woke up on the seventh day of his captivity. He felt a warm body next to him and remembered he wasn't alone anymore. He looked next to him and Lisa was sleeping as well. Of course neither of them could get a good night's sleep.

Lisa groaned, indicating that she was waking up. She looked bewildered for a minute then remembered what had happened.

"Damn." She muttered under her breath, "I was hoping this was all some elaborate dream."

"Sorry to disappoint." Barry said, "If it helps, every morning has been like that for me."

"It actually doesn't." Lisa said, looking up at the muggy gray sky. "The attempt is appreciated though."

She looked down and realized their compromising position, she quickly sat up like he had the plague.

"You trying to get frisky with me or something?" She babbled, the pink flush on her cheeks an indication of her embarrassment.

Barry rolled his eyes. "I fell asleep against the wall, perfectly content on my own, _you_ were the one who cuddled up to me in the middle of the night."

"I don't cuddle." Lisa snipped.

"Not unless it's with a certain long-haired mexican mechanical engineer?" Barry raised his brows suggestively.

"Why? Does Cisco talk about me?" Lisa asked nonchalantly, but Barry could see a genuine interest in her eyes.

Barry ignored her question standing up to stretch his legs, he grabbed his satchel and took out his last protein bar and split it in half.

"Here." He offered the bigger half to Lisa, "You should eat something to keep up your strength."

"Thanks." Lisa took the bar gratefully, taking a bite. She made a face at the bar.

"This tastes awful." She gagged.

Barry chuckled. "I know, but it's all we've got for now. It's high-calorie so it should fill you up pretty quickly."

True to his word, Lisa took another two bites before she suddenly felt completely full.

"Wow, that's amazing." She said, looking down at her half-eaten bar.

"Save the rest." Barry suggested, "You never know when we're getting a chance to eat again."

Lisa pocketed the bar and stood up, now that it was morning she was able to get a better look at Barry

He looked even younger than she thought, he had a yellowing bruise around his eye, no doubt her father's work. There were tears all around his clothes, his face was smudged with dirt, and his fingers looked raw, his wrists were scabbed over. She finally saw the collar around his neck as though it were imbedded in his skin.

"What's that?" she asked pointing out his collar. She couldn't get a good look at it when it was dark last night.

Barry self-consciously tried to hide it, but knew it was no use. "It's something Lewis needs to keep me in control."

Lisa raised a disbelieving brow, "No offense, but you don't look the type to rock the boat."

Barry smiled ruefully, "That's what a lot of people think."

Lisa didn't press the subject further. She dusted off her pants and stood up looking around. "So what do we do now?"

"Ok. Lewis should probably be by soon. He's not going to want us to die. Not yet anyway." Barry said. "He'll probably drop down more food and water, or he'll pull us out. Honestly I'm hoping for the former."

"You and me both." Lisa muttered. If she'd had her way, she never would've even given Lewis a second thought, but here she was. But at least she wasn't alone.

"I'm sorry." she said, "I'm sorry you got dragged into this. I know Lenny wouldn't have wanted this."

"He wouldn't have wanted you here either." Barry pointed out, "It's not your fault and it's not your brother's. If anything…"

He trailed of realizing he had almost revealed too much. He almost forgot that Lisa didn't know that he was the Flash.

Luckily Lisa wasn't able to ask him to elaborate, when a rope was thrown inside the hole. They looked up and saw Lewis's face above them.

"Unless you two want to be drowning when the well starts to fill up, I'd suggest you grab the rope. The water's going to be running down the pipes soon, the rest of kansas got pelted with rain."

Both Barry and Lisa looked at each other and neither wanted to get drenched in water.

"I'll go first." Barry said, making sure that it wasn't a trap. Lisa nodded wanting to prolong her distance from Lewis as long as possible.

Barry grabbed the rope and started climbing up the wall with it. So far, so good. He got up without any trouble and saw Lewis and his crew waiting for him at the top. It didn't look like they were going to ambush him so he turned back to signal Lisa.

"It's ok." Barry called down.

Reluctantly Lisa grabbed the rope and started following Barry's path.

"Better hurry up sweetheart." Lewis called down. "You don't want to get that pretty face wet do you?"

Lisa's grip tightened on the rope but continued to climb. Soon enough she was at the top and Barry held out a hand to help her out of the hole. She took it gratefully and they were standing face to face with Lewis. Subconciously Lisa stood closer to Barry.

"Isn't it a beautiful day today." Lewis said. "Perfect weather for the three of us to get to know each other better. Don't you think?"

When they didn't respond, he gestured his head in their direction, and two of his men walked over and grabbed them. Both were struggling, until Lewis held up his gun.

"Where are my manners?" Lewis asked sarcastically. "Let me introduce everyone."

"Lowe." He said, pointing to a tall, broad-shouldered man in his late-30's, with a shaved head and tattoos covering his arms and neck. He was the one holding Barry down.

"Roberts." A shorter man, with oily black hair and a bad mustache; keeping a hold on Lisa.

"And finally Barrick." Red-haired with dead black eyes.

All of them were wearing army camoflauge clothes, they seemed to follow Lewis's example.

"Boys, you've met my daughter Lisa, and this scrawny sack of bones is Barry." Lewis said, "His dad is a cop, oh actually his foster dad, his actual dad is in prison for murdering his mother."

Lisa looked on at Barry in surprise.

"You don't know a single thing about me." Barry snapped.

Lowe tightened his grip on Barry's arms, making Barry wince, more than likely causing bruises on his arms.

"Now that we all know each other," He said. "Let's all go back over to the cabin and have a nice little chat."

He walked towards the forest, with his men trailing behind him. Roberts and Lowe didn't wouldn't relinquish their hold over Barry and Lisa, and were nearly dragging them away.

* * *

Iris was staring blankly ahead on her couch in her living room. She was still processing the news, thinking back to last night

 _(Flashback)_

 _When Joe and Eddie had told Iris the news, she completely broke._

 _"No," She said shaking her head. "No Dad no, that's not true! That can't be true!_

 _Joe just shook his head, "I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry."_

 _Iris just broke down, falling to her knees and screaming her despair, allowing her tears and sobs to fall without restraint. She didn't resist the arms that wrapped around her knowing that Joe and Eddie needed the comfort as much as she did._

 _"What happened?" She sobbed, "What h-h-aa-aapened?"_

 _There was no answer._

 _(End)_

The house had never felt more silent or empty. It was as though death itself came in the room and sucked all of the life out, which turned out to be true. Barry was the heart and soul of the family, and now that he was dead, it was like all the happiness had died with him.

Iris could hear faint footsteps in the background and knew that it was either Joe or Eddie, who Joe had allowed to sleep over.

"Iris?" her father's voice broke through her daze. She turned back around and had never seen her father look so terrible. His clothes were disheveled, his eyes had bags under them and were red-rimmed, indicating he had probably cried himself to sleep.

"Where's Eddie?" he asked.

"He went to get breakfast." Iris said, though there was little emotion in her voice.

"Alright then...I'll tell Singh that he needs a day." Joe said, walking towards the coffee pot. "Have him stay with you."

"Wait...you're going to work?" Iris asked incredulously standing a little straighter.

"Yes." Joe said shortly.

"Are you...Dad, Barry just DIED!" Iris said standing up, "And you're going to work...f-for what!?"

Joe slammed his mug on the counter, breaking it in the process. When he looked up Iris had to take a step back, she had never seen that look on her father's face before. It was a mixture of rage, sadness, and pain. It terrified her.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is for me right now?" He asked softly, "Do you have any idea how much..."

He trailed off, his voice nearly broke into a sob. It was hard enough with the STAR lab team last night, he couldn't do a repeat with his daughter. He took a couple of deep breaths to rein in his emotions and looked back at Iris.

"I know how much you hurt Iris." Joe said, "That's why I'm going to work, because I'm not going to just sit idly by while the person who murdered Barry is roaming free. They are going to pay, and pay dearly."

"I'm sorry." Iris said, tears running down her cheeks, "I didn't mean-

"I know, I know baby." Joe said, pulling her into his arms.

"I want him back." She sobbed into his chest.

"So do I baby, so do I Joe said, closing his eyes and allowing his own tears to fall."

They just stood there, mourning the loss of their family.

* * *

"Any word?" Len asked, leaning over Hartley and his computer. It was morning, almost noon and Hartely had been working non-stop to get in contact with his father's supplier.

"For the thousandth time, no." Hartley breathed out. "And you breathing down my neck isn't making going to make me go any faster."

As much as Len wanted to grab him by his neck and throttle him for his attitude, he needed him to find Lisa. So he held himself back for now.

The other Rogues were lounging around the living room, Mardon and Shawna were sitting on the couch watching t.v., Bivolo was reading a book, and Mick was playing with fire in a bucket.

Len was barely holding on by the skin of his teeth; there was never a time he wasn't in control or didn't have all the answers. That wasn't the case this time, what was worse he didn't have the Flash to fall back on.

He still felt a pang of regret over Barry, the sight of him lifeless on that table would haunt him for the rest of his life. The only thing keeping him focused right now was his determination to keep Lisa suffering the same fate.

He wasn't a religious person, but he prayed over and over again begging God to keep Lisa safe. To make sure she was alive, he would give anything in the world for that. Even if it meant walking down the gates of Hell itself.

"Your dad's on t.v." Mark pointed out.

Len looked over and true to his word, there was Lewis's picture on the screen. He turned up the volume to get listen better.

"The seventh day of Lewis Snart's escape and there is no immediate sign that the police are any closer to finding him than before." A reporter said, "This is what the chief of D's had to say when we asked for comment."

"This is the top priority of every single precinct in Central City," he said, "The fine men and women of the police department are not resting until this animal is found again and brought to justice."

Shawna snorted, "And a fine job they've been doing for the last week."

"Can't help but notice they're not mentioning the warehouse explosion." Mark pointed out.

"It's because they don't want people to know." Hartley piped up, "They know Lewis Snart had something to do with it and they don't want to public to know that they're no closer to finding him than they are to finding Bigfoot."

"Hey, Bigfoot exists." Mick snapped.

"Of course he does, he has family reunions with the abominable snowman, and el chupacabra." Hartley sneered.

"Enough." Len snapped, "Don't lose focus from your job."

"Philistine." Hartley grumbled under his breath.

Len closed his eyes and took several calming breaths. Hartley was really pushing his limits.

Suddenly a ping echoed into the room.

"I found him." Hartley said.

Len rushed over to the table. "Where is he?"

"I put out feelers as a potential customer, he says he's willing to meet in the alley ways at Hadley way." Hartley explained.

"Len you gotta see this." Mick called over.

Len walked over and set his eyes on the tv, Mick turned to volume up so he could listen better.

"…still a mystery as to how and why this fire occurred in the first place." The reporter said. "According to the firemen, these charred remains are over a week old, this was a privately owned cabin. Authorities are trying to figure out why it took so long for these remains to be discovered."

Len's eyes widened when he realized what they were talking about. "That's my grandfather's cabin."

"Looks like your Dad decided to find a new hiding spot." Bivolo said.

Len was mentally cursing himself in several different languages, of course Lewis would find that cabin. That should've been the first place he had checked out.

"Mick, go to the cabin." Len ordered, "Take Mardon and Bivolo. Baez you're with me and Hartley."

"Let's go boys." Mick said, hating the fact that he was still in Len's doghouse. Contrary to popular belief, he and Len were actually best friends, they'd known each other since childhood, and he was feeling Lisa's loss almost as badly as Len was taking it. He was going to do everything in his power to make it up to Len.

"Why am I coming?" Shawna asked, "I know next to nothing about tech."

"In case we need a quick getaway." Len said. "You're also there to make sure I don't kill Piper."

Shawna rolled her eyes but walked to them without complaint.

"Be careful." Mardon whispered when she passed by him. Shawna gave a small smile in appreciation.

"Enough with the love fest, let's go." Len snapped.

"Someone's touchy." Hartley muttered.

Len clenched his fists, nearly popping one to Hartley but stayed his hand.

"Knock it off Hartley." Shawna said, "Stop aggravating him."

Len tossed her a set of keys.

"There's a Camry in the garage." he explained, "Follow me on my bike."

Shawna nodded and grabbed Hartley's hood, dragging him outside with her.

Len rubbed his hands against his face.

"Please, please let me find her." he said to himself.

* * *

David walked up from his desk when he saw Joe come into the entrance.

"Joe, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"You know why I'm here David." Joe said. "Don't worry about Eddie, he's with Iris today."

"I can't let you near this Joe." David said.

"One way or another I'm going to be a part of this David, whether it's with the force, or on my own is up to you." Joe stated.

"Don't do this Joe," David nearly begged, "I know how you must feel-

"You know nothing!" Joe hissed, "David...Barry may not have been my blood, but he was every bit my child as Iris was. Him gone...it's a pain that I can't describe. It's a pain you cannot possibly imagine."

"You're right, I can't." David said, "No one can imagine what you or your family is going through right now. But you everybody in his precinct loved Barry, including myself and Robert. We all want to catch the son of a bitch who did this. What you need to focus on right now is yourself and your daughter."

"I can't." Joe said softly, "I can't focus on anything other than the fact that I failed Barry. When I took him in after he lost his parents I promised myself and him that I would always be there for him, that I would always protect him."

"I know Joe." David said, "But if you go in this you will not be in your right state of mind, you won't be at your best and that makes you a liability which makes us less likely to find Barry's killer."

"David please." Joe begged softly. "If it were Robert what would you do?"

David pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes, already knowing the answer to Joe's question.

"I gotta address the others." David said in lieu of answering, "Like I said everybody here loved Barry, and we're going to do everything in his power to find the person who did this. I'm making it our top priority."

"What about Lewis Snart?" Joe asked.

"Snart can go screw himself with the Chief of D's." David snapped, "Barry was one of ours and we're not going to let anybody get away with this."

"Thank you David." Joe said.

"I meant what I said Joe, I can't let you near this you're too close." David explained, "But maybe one of the others will be willing to let you shadow them."

Joe nodded his understandings, his eyes still glistening with unshed tears.

"You need to be with your family" David asked. "Be with Iris and Eddie, I don't even know what to say about his father."

"Oh my God." Joe put his hands in front of his face. "Henry. How am I going to tell him?"

"You haven't told him?" David asked. While he still believed that Henry was as guilty as sin, he should still have a right to know about what happened to his son. "Jesus Joe."

"I got to go." Joe said, already grabbing his things, not believing that he actually forgot about Henry, but he needed to tell him face to face, father to father. He owed him that much.

* * *

"You sure you kids don't want anything?" Lewis asked with his mouth full. "I'm sure those bars of yours aren't very tasty."

He was sitting on the sofa across Barry and Lisa. They were sitting on two chairs with their hands tied behind their backs. Roberts and Barrick had two guns trained on them, ready to shoot if they so much as blinked.

"I'm fine." Barry said curtly.

"Same." Lisa followed.

"It's too bad, this is one of the best sandwiches I've ever tasted." Lewis said with another mouthful.

"Good for you." Barry shot back. Lisa had to admit she was impressed, the kid gave as good as he got.

Barry's reward was a backhand to his cheek, which caused him to fall to the floor with a heavy thud. Lisa started but Lewis's gesture to his gun made her pause.

"Careful sweetheart." he said condescendingly, "We both know he' got a mouth on him just like your brother did, and just like your brother he needed to be punished."

"Go to hell." Lisa hissed hatefully.

Just as Lewis raised his hand against her, Barry spoke up.

"Don't touch her!" he snapped.

Lewis looked at him hand still raised, "Excuse me?"

"I said 'Don't touch her'." Barry repeated, he was standing with his feet. Even covered in blood, and with his hands behind his back he somehow managed to have an air of intimidation. Lisa's respect for him grew, but her father didn't like people talking back to him or questioning him. She tried to gesture with her face but Barry ignored her.

Lewis gave a small chuckle, "Are you...are you trying to give me orders? 'Cause in case you forgot, I'm the one with a gun and you're the one tied up."

"Congratulations, you're finally a man, tying up your daughter and a guy whose half your age really proves that." Barry said sarcastically.

Lisa couldn't stop the snort that escaped her mouth, she almost fell apart in full-blown laughter. Lewis looked back at her, but instead of hitting her, he got up and walked to Barry.

"You know kids today really piss me off," he said, taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. "You have absolutely no respect, I brought you here out of the goodness of my heart, wanting to give you a chance to have some actual food and maybe get to know my daughter a little."

He stopped right in front of Barry.

"But you continously have to be a little shit now don't you?"

Lewis didn't bother to wait for a response before punching Barry square in the face.

"Hey!" Lisa tried standing up, but Roberts held her back.

Barry to his credit, didn't cry out in pain, he just spat out some blood collecting in his mouth, glaring up at Lewis.

"Feel better now?" he asked.

"No, but I will in a minute."

Barricks and Lowe stood him up again, but instead of the face Lewis punched him in the stomach, Barry doubled over and couldn't stop the cough from escaping his lips. Then Lowe and Barrick would stand him up so Lewis could do it again and again.

Lisa kept struggling against Roberts.

"Stop it!" She yelled, "Leave him alone!"

Once Lewis punched him again in the same eye he had four days ago, he finally gestured his men to let him go. Barry dropped to the ground trying to curl into himself.

Lewis looked back at Lisa, "That was for you too."

He turned his attention back to Barry, "I'll tell you what kid, I'll leave Lisa alone, but just know whatever she does, whatever punishments I have in mind for her, I'll give to you."

"Fine." Barry rasped out, "Do whatever to me, just leave her alone."

Lewis gave a derisive chuckle, "Put them in the basement."

Barry and Lisa were dragged again for the second time and are thrown into a dark, dank room. They had at least cut their bonds before tossing them in the dark, so they had full use of their hands

Lisa scrambled up to check on Barry.

"Are you okay?" She asked, lifting up Barry's shirt. She couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips. His entire upper body was already turning black and blue, some of the spots were really dark. She felt around his ribcage murmuring an apology. At least two ribs were cracked, but thankfully not broken, she could tell he had lost weight too, she could almost see his ribs.

"'m fine." Barry said, still trying to regain his breath.

"And I'm Audrey Hepburn." Lisa snorted. She looked around to find bandages, anything to help him feel better. But the basement was practically bare.

Lisa remembered the scarf she had around he neck and hastily pulled it off, she went about to wrapping it around Barry's ribs.

"It's not much but it'll have to do for now." She said, tenderly putting his shirt back down.

"Thanks." Barry said gratefully.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lisa demanded, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

Barry chuckled wryly, "I already told you he won't kill me."

"I hate to break it to you kid, but my dad isn't known for keeping his word." Lisa said.

"He's not the one I need to worry about." Barry explained.

"Okay who is this guy you keep mentioning." Lisa was exasperated, she wanted answers and she wanted them now. "You seem to know everything that's happening and this is my brother's life we're talking about so start spilling."

Barry sighed and rested his head against the wall he was sitting against.

"He...he calls himself the Reverse-Flash." Barry said, "He's the one who broke your father out of jail."

"Why would he do that?" Lisa asked.

"He needed a distraction for the CCPD and for the people I care about." Barry continued, "Lewis is well-known enough to accomplish that. I don't know specifically why he chose Lewis, but his main goal is hurting me."

"What about me? Or my brother?" Lisa pressed.

"You guys don't matter to him." Barry said, "He won't care about what Lewis wants to do to you, as long as I'm alive nothing else matters to him."

"Why are you so important to him?" Lisa asked. "No offense, but you're just a kid."

"You're only a year older than me." Barry pointed out.

"Cut the crap and tell me why he wants you." Lisa deadpanned.

"...I don't know." Barry answered.

Lisa snorted in derision, "You're still a bad liar, obviously there's something else going on and in case you haven't noticed, you don't have any other allies so tell me the truth."

"I can't." Barry said, "Believe me I can't okay. The less the people know about it the better off they are."

"That's not-

"Please." Barry interrupted, "Please don't make me tell you. Too many people have been hurt because of me and I really don't want you to get hurt."

"Is that why you had Lewis give you my punishments? I already told you he won't keep his word, my brother tried the same thing."

"It's my fault that you're in this, that your father is out, and your brother is in danger." Barry finally admitted, knowing he had already revealed too much mentioning the Reverse Flash. "If there's something I can do to prevent you from getting hurt, believe me I'm going to do it."

"You don't have to protect me." Lisa said gently. "I can take care of myself."

"I know," Barry said, "But I'm not going to let the justice system fail you and your brother a second time. Whatever Lewis wants to do to you, he's going to have to get through me first."

Lisa couldn't help but be touched, Lenny was the only other person who had cared about her that way, and here was this kid, essentially a total stranger, who was willing to risk himself just to keep her safe.

'Hurry up Lenny.' She thought closing her eyes. 'I don't think we'll last very long in here.'

* * *

If you saw one alleyway, you've seen them all. This one was no different; trash all over the place, graffiti touching every inch of the wall, and rodents crawling in and out of holes in the ground.

Shawna nearly squealed when she saw a rat run across their path.

"I swear would it be too much to ask if criminals actually picked a _clean_ environment to meet in." She hissed.

"I don't see him anywhere Hartley." Len said looking around.

"Why is it people only like to see what's in front of them?" A voice above them said.

They looked up to see a greasy-haired Asian man in his late twenties. in the fire escape above them.

"I've been right in front of you guys the whole time and not once did any of you look at me."

"Glenn." Hartley said shortly.

"Hartley." Glenn said just as disdainfully, he turned his attention to Shawna and Len

"I take it you're the buyers." he asked

"Depends on what you're selling." Len said.

"You name it, I got it." Anders said.

"Lewis Snart." Len said.

"I don't have any product by that name." Anders said, his eyes now having a guarded look.

Len took out his Cold gun and powered to shoot. "No, but you sold him something. And I need to know

Len powered and aimed his cold gun at Anders. "No, but you sold something to him and I need to know what it was."

"Hey hey hey now, I'm just an innocent party here." Glenn said with his hands up. "I provide what's needed and get paid that's it."

"Lewis Snart." Len repeated. "Tell me what you sold him. Now."

"A scrambler." Roland said. "That's it."

Len shot his gun at the guy's leg and he screamed in pain when he fell to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" he screamed as he clutched his leg in pain. It was covered in first-degree frost-bite.

"That was strike one." Len said, "Lie to me again, and I take both of your arms with second degree frost-bite. Strike three I kill you. Now tell me what else you gave him."

"I gave him some GX-23's!" he screamed, "They're gnat-sized bombs with a large explosion range. Experimental. That's all I gave him. I swear!"

Len kneeled to the ground and pressed the muzzle of his gun under the guy's chin.

"How do we track him?" He asked. "I know you have a way."

"I-"

Before Glenn could finish that sentence, he suddenly disappeared from him and Len's hands were holding empty air.

"What the hell." Len muttered. "Shawna!"

"It wasn't me!" Shawna cried out with her hands up. "I never moved."

"Did you see where he went?" Len said looking around.

"None of us saw anything."

They heared a loud clattering from the fire escape and looked up to see something falling.

Len barely had time to move out of the way, and Shawna screamed as the body hit the ground. It was Glenn, his neck was obviously snapped.

"Jesus Christ." Shawna said shakily as she looked around. Len powered his gun again and aimed it around the alleyway once. He put it down once he couldn't see anything.

"What the hell did this?" he asked.

"I don't know but I'm not sticking around to find out." Shawna said turning to leave.

"Hold on." Len said rummaging through his pockets, to find a phone, something to help track down his father. Instead he found a piece of paper with a simple message.

 _Better luck next time._

Len cursed himself and crumpled the paper in his hands.

"There's a camera in my glasses." Hartley explained before Len could descend further into his rage. "If we go back to the safehouse and get to my laptop I can look back on the footage we collected.

Len nodded, forcing himself to calm down and stood up shoving the note into his pocket.

"Go." He ordered. "Shawna take him there, and leave the Camry. I'll head back on my bike."

"Wait, where are you going?" Shawna asked.

"I need to clear my head." Len said. "I'll be there in an hour. Make sure you have something."

Without another word he stalked towards his bike, not sparing them a second glance.

Not bothering to try to figure what he meant, Shawna just grabbed Hartley's shoulder and poofed them back to the safehouse.

* * *

Joe walked down the halls of Iron Heights with a heavy heart. In all the confusion of Lewis Snart and Barry, he'd never even realized that Henry Allen probably didn't even know what had happened to his son. He wasn't sure how he was going to face his friend.

Falsely imprisoning him was one thing, but this…this was unforgivable. He had promised him and Nora that he would take care of Barry, and he failed. He didn't know how he was going face him.

He walked to the head guard. "I'm here to see Henry Allen."

"He's in Solitary Cofinement." The guard said, not bothering to look up. "He started a riot a few days ago. He's still got another week before he gets out. Come back then.

Joe's fist slammed on the desk, startling the guard from looking up in his paper.

"His son is dead." Joe hissed, "So unless you want me to reach over and rip your hand off to get that key I suggest you get off your ass and take me to him now!"

"Joe?"

Joe looked behind him and was relieved to see Warden Pope coming towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Pope asked.

"I need to see Henry." Joe said,

"He's in confinement." Pope shook his head, "You know we can't-

"Barry's dead." Joe said.

Pope froze. "The body on the news. Are you saying...?"

"Yes," Joe nodded his head. "It's Barry."

The warden put a hand to his eyes. "God. I'm sorry Joe. He is…was a fine young man."

"John please." Joe asked.

"Yes of course." Pope nodded. "Open the gate officer."

"Yes sir." the guard nodded.

"I can't believe this is happening." Pope said. "I mean, I've seen that boy grow up and for him to meet an end like that."

"It's been hard on all of us." Joe said.

"How bad?" Pope asked.

"Worse than you can imagine." Joe said. "The cororner told me...that he bled out. That it took him at least four hours to die."

"Jesus." Pope crossed himself. "He didn't deserve that."

"Neither did Henry." Joe answered.

They stopped right in front of Henry's door. Pope opened it gently and called inside.

"Henry, it's John." He called out. "Are you awake?"

When he received no answer, he opened the door completely and was shocked by what he found inside.

"Oh my God." He said.

Joe pushed past him to see what was wrong. All he found was an empty room.

Henry was nowhere to be found.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"What did you find?" Len demanded, when he paced through the house.

"I'm finishing enhancing image." Hartley answered, "It looks like the Flash has competition."

Len's ears perked up. "What do you mean?"

"It's a yellow blur." He answered, "Whoever it is he's fast."

"Another speedster?" Shawna asked. "I thought we had enough problems with the Flash."

"It doesn't look like he shares the same morals as the Flash." Hartley said. "He took Glenn and snapped his neck like a twig."

"Why do that though?" Shawna asked. "Why kill him?"

"Looks like we've identified the accomplice my father has." Len said.

He turned to Hartley, "Is there anyway to track him?"

"How do you expect me to track someone that moves faster than the speed of sound!?" Hartley snapped. "It's a miracle I managed to get him on camera, this is somebody who obviously can't be seen unless he wants to be. I'd think even someone as uneducated as you would realize that!"

Len proceeded to grab him by the neck and slammed his head down the table.

"Hey!" Shawna protested, but one sharp look from Len quieted her down.

"I've had it up to here with you crappy attitude." Len growled in Hartley's ear, "I don't care how smart you are, you are on my crew, you answer to me. Your personal opinion doesn't matter to me, but like it or not I still need you. So you better come up with something better than sarcastic quips if you don't want to end up in an ice coffin by tonight."

He threw Hartley away from him and stalked outside. Shawna ran to Hartley's side and checked him over.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Fine." Hartley answered dusting himself off. "Why do you insist on me working with these uncouth buffoons?"

"It's good money." Shawna said, "Your hardware is expensive, and I need money to get back into medical school."

"Sure it has nothing to do with Mr. tall, brooding, and sultry."

"Shut up." Shawna hissed.

Hartley blew the hair out of his face. "I'm just saying if you're that desperate for cash, I could easily steal something from my parents, or hack into their accounts."

"I'm not asking you to do that Hartley," Shawna said softly, "I never would ask you for that. I know how much you hate having to deal with your parents."

"It's not a big deal." Hartley mumbled. "They have more money than they know what to do with."

"I know you don't want anything that belongs to them." Shawna said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Hartley accepted the gesture. He wasn't used to any forms of physical contact, but he could tolerate a little discomfort for Shawna's sake. She was the only real friend he had.

"Besides," Shawna flipped her hair, forcing a lighter tone in her voice. "We could use some excitement in our dull lives. Now let's get that big brain of yours and find out who our mystery speedster is."

Hartley's smirk came back onto his face. "Whatever you say 'Boss'. But like I told Snart, tracking that speedster is a fruitless endeavor."

"Maybe you could find Lewis by tracking the tech that Glenn sold him." Shawna suggested, "Don't all explosives have heat signatures?"

"That's only if they're above ground, reflecting the sunlight." Hartley explained, "These are super-small, concentrated bombs. I doubt Lewis would leave them lying around."

"That guy Rutenberg got his head blown up." Shawna said, "You think that's what he's using them for?"

"More than likely." Hartley said, "And the body heat from the human body would mask them so they'd be untraceable unless you were actually trying to find them."

"Looks like we've got out work cut out for us." Shawna huffed.

"We most certainly do." Hartley agreed.

Meanwhile Len had finally received the call he was waiting for, unforturnately Mick didn't have any good news for him.

"You found nothing?" Len asked into the phone. He had been waiting all day for an answer from Mick, to see if the fire could give any clues to where his father would be or where he was keeping Lisa.

"It's a dead end Boss." Mick said into the phone, "The entire house blew to smithereens and the accelerant he used was just cheap gas he could have gotten from any hardware store or gas station."

"Fine, get back here." Len ordered, "We ran into another problem."

"We heard, " Mick said, "Shawna called Mardon and told him what happened. You're sure it wasn't the Flash."

Len tightened his grip on the phone, "I'm sure. It wasn't him. Hartley's trying to figure out who he is."

Mick was silent on the phone then said something Len never thought he would.

"Maybe you should get in touch with him. He still owes you. If it's another speedster, he and his team could figure it out."

"He won't." Len said flatly, "We're on our own."

"How can you be sure about that?" Mick insisted. "That do-gooder would help anyone."

"He's dead, Mick." Len said, not wanting to talk about Barry any longer, he was still a sore subject, and he didn't want to involve Caitlin or Cisco, he wasn't going to endanger any more innocents, especially not Barry's friends. He owed him that much.

Mick was silent for another minute. "How do you know that?"

"I just do." Len answered shortly, "

"You know who he is don't you?" Mick asked, "This whole time you've known who he is under that mask and you didn't say anything."

"I'm not discussing this with you Mick." Len said, "Just get back here."

"You son of a bitch!" Mick growled, finally allowing his anger to show through, "Do you have any idea what we could have done if you-"

"SHUT UP Mick!" Len finally shouted, "I've had it with you, you either do as I say or you get lost. If you can't follow the simplest orders then I have no use for you. I don't care about your bruised ego, or your hurt feelings. The only thing I care about is finding my sister, and so help me if you get in my way I will end you!"

He hung up without so much as a good-bye, suppressing the urge to throw his phone against the wall. He was already unraveling, snapping at his allies, antagonizing one of the only friends he had. For the first time in his life, he had no idea what to do. There was no back up plan, no contingencies, no fail-safes. He was completely on his own.

He sunk to the ground, letting the few tears he had finally escaping, he was afraid. Lisa was the only person in the world he really loved, and he couldn't fathom losing her. He couldn't be logical, or cold, not when she was involved.

He wished Barry was alive, just being around that kid seemed to inspire his best ideas. And he would've helped him. He had no doubt about that whatsoever, even if Len had betrayed him, he wouldn't have let Lisa get hurt. That was one of the things he had liked best about Barry. No matter what he always did the right thing.

'God, please.' Len prayed, 'Keep her safe. If it's a life you want take mine, but don't take her please.'

Len didn't even believe in God, but he was willing to try anything if it would save his sister.

* * *

Barry was jolted awake once again. Lewis had thrown a bucket of ice-cold water on his face, he sat up gasping and sputtering. He wasn't sure how long he was out, but it was at least a few hours if the sun setting was any indication, he also felt familiar hunger pains and was grateful that he had the metabolism of a normal human being. If it was his normal one he would have felt a thousand times worse.

"You awake yet son?" Lewis smiled, behind Lewis Barry could see Lisa being restrained in a chair by Lowe's and Roberts. He jumped up only to realize that he was tied down in a chair as well, not unlike the one that Lewis had tied him in the first cabin.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Barry demanded, struggling in his chair.

"This, Barry, is interrogation part two." Lewis calmly explained, "You know the drill. I ask the questions, you answer, if you don't you get hurt. After the ass-kicking I gave you the last time, it's pretty clear you won't break so easily."

He then turned to Lisa, "You on the other hand..."

Barry kept struggling against his restraints, "You don't touch her! That was our deal!"

Lisa looked on defiantly, "Do you worst Lewis. Don't worry Barry, I can handle anything he gives me."

Lewis laughed, "What makes you think I'm giving it to you?"

Both Barry and Lisa were confused, then Lewis gestured from behind Barry and suddenly Barry saw complete darkness

"What are you doing?" Barry demanded, looking around, "What's going on?"

"We are going to do a little experiment." Lewis said, as Barrick finished tying the blindfold around Barry's head. "I know that my daughter can take pain, but let's see how she feels when it's someone else whose taking it for her. She was always such a compassionate little girl, let's see if that quality is still there."

Lisa struggled with a new fervor, "Leave him alone Lewis!"

"Lisa it's fine." Barry said, "I'll be-

He was stopped, when Barricks tied a gag around his mouth as well. Once he was done with Barry he brought over a hose and an electric generator with jump cables, he connected the hose to the spigot inside the room

"Alright sweetheart." Lewis said, "Would you care to tell me where your brother is?"

"Go to hell." Lisa growled.

Lewis looked back and nodded to Barrick, who proceeded to hold the hose over Barry's head and started spraying water in his face. Barry was shaking his head trying to get away from the water, but Barrick shadowed his every move. After about 15 seconds he stopped.

"You want to try again." Lewis asked.

"No." Lisa said, as coldly as possible. If she showed any emotion towards Barry, Lewis would only be incited that much more.

Barry was sprayed with water again, this time for thirty seconds. Lisa's fists clenched behind her back, apologizing to Barry over and over again in her head.

"I could go all day Lisa," Lewis said, "But can he?"

"I'm not telling you a damn thing." Lisa growled. "I'm not going to let you anywhere near my brother."

"Then Barry's life is only going to get harder." Lewis said, this time he walked over to Barry and connected the cables to the two back legs, then with deliberate slowness, he turned on the switch.

Barry's muffled screams echoed in the room, ringing everybody's ears.

* * *

Nobody at STAR labs got any sleep that night, everybody had a renewed vigor to find the culprit who murdered Barry. John volunteered to go to the underground to shake out some information along with Roy. Oliver was too well-known, so he couldn't be with them, no matter how badly he wanted to. Caitlin and Cisco had spent the entire morning doing an analysis of the Flash suit, trying to find any trace evidence of where he had been killed.

"Did you guys find anything?" Oliver asked for the umpteenth time.

Caitlin shot him an irritated look, "No Oliver, in the ten minutes since you've last asked that question we have not found anything new."

"How is it that you two couldn't find anything?" Oliver snapped. "There's always something, a speck of dust, a loose hair, something!"

"Oliver calm down." Felicity put a hand on his shoulder. "They're trying their best."

"Obviously their best isn't good enough." Oliver nearly growled, turning away sharply and storming out of the room. Felicity shot them both an apologetic look before following him out. Her heels clacking against the tile loudly.

"Okay," Felicity snapped, "I get that you're upset about Barry's death but you are not the only person who is grieving right now. And snapping at his friends isn't going to make things any better."

"I am not upset-" Oliver began

"Hurt, mad, furious, sad, heartbroken." Felicity rambled, "Whatever you're feeling you don't have to be a jerk to everybody else. They're going to need support too Oliver and so do I."

Oliver sighed and ran a hand over his face. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me." She said, "Apologize to them. This is hard on all of us."

Oliver knew she was right, with another sigh he walked back to the cortex an apology almost springing from his lips, or it would have had he not seen what Caitlin and Cisco were watching.

"Sources are unsure when Henry Allen had broken out of his solitary confinement cell in Iron Heights." the anchorwoman said, "But officials believe he escaped the same time as Lewis Snart. Some would go as far to say that they were partners in this."

"Are they out of their minds?" Caitlin shook her head.

"What the hell happened?" Oliver asked.

"Joe called us." Cisco said, "He told us Barry's dad was missing, then Caitlin got an alert on her phone and told me to watch the news, then this mess popped up."

"Who the hell would take Barry's Dad?" Felicity asked. "He's dead. There's no point in using him."

"Barry's dad was put in Solitary confinement nine days ago, he could have been taken at any time from there." Oliver explained. "For all we know he could be dead too."

"Oliver!" Felicity hissed.

"I'm stating the facts alright!" Oliver yelled, "We don't know everything yet. The only thing we know is that Barry's dead, his father is missing and Lewis Snart-"

He suddenly stopped once he said Lewis Snart's name.

"Lewis Snart." He whispered to himself. "Felicity pull up all the info we have on Lewis Snart."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Oliver ordered.

Felicity pulled up all of his files on the huge monitor. It included his personal info, background info, list of crimes committed.

"Lewis Snart, 62 years old. List of felonies include armed robbery, aggravated assault, assault with a deadly weapon, conspiracy to commit fraud, conspiracy for extortion, conspiracy for murder, attempted murder, domestic violence."

"Jesus Christ." Oliver shook his head. "And this guy was on the force."

"Can you get me all of the files on his breakout?" Oliver asked.

Once again Felicity pulled up the notes and files from the recent breakout, once Oliver read what was there his suspicions were confirmed.

"Oliver what are you getting at here?" Felicity asked.

"What if Lewis Snart has something to do with Barry's disappearance?"

Everyone looked at one another in confusion.

"Look at the files." Oliver pointed out. "There was absolutely no trace evidence in Lewis Snart's cell. There was no break-outs, no guards were knocked out or killed, his cell doors and walls were completely untouched. Compare this with all of his crimes."

"He's right." Cisco realized. "Lewis isn't nearly smart enough to pull that off."

"But his son is." Oliver said.

"You mean Leonard Snart?" Felicity asked. "I tried pulling his files too, but there was nothing on him."

"That's because Barry erased them when he made a deal with Snart to help us move the metahumans." Caitlin explained. "And then he turned around and betrayed us."

"Making them indebted to him, maybe he called them in to break out his father." Oliver observed.

"Are you telling me you think Captain Cold has something to do with this?" Cisco said, "Cause I gotta tell you I'm pretty sure he hates his father. I mean look at what he did to him."

"Kids always blame themselves and never adults when they're getting abused." Oliver explained. "And they'd do whatever they could to win their parents love."

"That's nothing like Snart." Cisco said, "He's a logical thinker, methodical in his plans. He doesn't think with his emotions."

"He's freed a guy who can control the weather, a girl who can teleport, and another one who can influence emotions." Oliver snapped, "You said so yourself that he wanted them to join his 'Rogues'."

He turned to Felicity. "Search all of the CCTV cameras, check when Snart was last sighted."

"This is insane." Cisco said. "We know who did this, it was Wells. He's the one with a vendetta against Barry."

"So did every criminal in Central City." Caitlin argued, "Maybe Snart did have something to do with this, maybe Wells recruited him. He could have recruited Lewis Snart too."

"The guy has been in jail for twenty years, and not once has he been visited by either Snart or Lisa." Cisco said, "Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Snart could have contacted him through other methods." Oliver said

"What about the suit?" Cisco said, "How could Snart have just-"

"I didn't actually see anybody put the suit there Cisco." Caitlin said, "I left the room to get some results, when I came back it was there. Peek-a-Boo couldn't come in and out before I came back."

"This doesn't feel like Snart, he could have easily killed Barry when he let the metas escape but he didn't let Simmons kill him." Cisco countered.

"That's probably because he wanted to kill Barry himself." Oliver stated.

"He could be right Cisco." Caitlin said. "It's worth looking into. We owe Barry that much."

Cisco knew that they wouldn't let this go, so he simply nodded his agreement, in spite of his better judgment. He wasn't defending Snart, but this didn't seem like him.

"I'll help Felicity." Cisco answered.

Oliver pulled out his phone and dialed Dig's contact, after a couple of rings Dig answered.

"Oliver, I told you we would call you if we have something." Dig said patiently, "You don't need to check up on us."

"Something's happened." Oliver explained, "Barry's father went missing this morning. The police don't know when he escaped and there's absolutely no evidence that he was in his cell."

"Damn." Dig mutttered under his breath. "Alright what do you need us to do?"

"I want you guys to get any information you can on Leonard Snart." Oliver said, "Make sure to ask around for anything, and I mean anything; where he was last sighted, who he's been in contact with, anything you can find."

"Leonard Snart?" Dig asked. "What does this have to do with Barry?"

"That's what I'm going to find out." Oliver said, "Just see what you can find, I'll be with you in an hour."

"The Arrow's never been sighted in broad daylight Oliver."

"Sundown is coming soon enough, besides I don't give a damn about my identity right now. I already failed Barry, I'm not failing his father too."

"Alright, see you when I see you. Don't be reckless Oliver, we can't afford another loss."

"I'll see you soon Dig." Oliver hung up the phone and grabbed his gear. He was getting to the bottom of this. Before he walked out Cisco called out to him.

"Oliver!" he yelled, "I just checked the traffic cams for Central, I just spotted Heatwave coming through the intersection. It looks like he left Central for a few hours."

"I'm on it."

* * *

Barry had endured the waterboarding and shock therapy for two hours. They'd alternate between drowning him and electrocuting him. No matter how many times they did it, Barry could never get used to it. It was like an endless cycle of pain.

Lisa wasn't doing any better, Lewis kept his word and didn't lay a hand on her, but refusing to answer his questions about Leonard was getting Barry hurt and that killed her. She felt like she was the one hurting him and she hated it. She was no stranger to torture, but the person on the receiving end was either a petty criminal trying to invade on her brother's territory, or one of the Family goons. Not an innocent twenty-five year old kid.

"Ok enough!" Lisa shouted. "He's had enough! You're going to kill him!"

"This could end so easily Lisa, if only you'd tell me where your brother is." Lewis said.

That was the one thing Lisa would never do, sell out her brother, so she remained silent.

Lewis shrugged carelessly and looked outside, it was already starting to get dark so he figured they could call it quits, but not before leaving them with one more reminder of who he is. He pulled Barry's chair up and yanked the bag from his head. He ripped the gag off too. Barry took a few heavy breaths, giving Lewis the most loathing glare he could manage.

"Hey Barrick, is that coffee ready?"

"Just about Boss." Barrick handed Lewis a huge mug of steaming, hot coffee, fresh from the pot. Lewis took a deep whiff of it.

"Ah, that's some good stuff." he sighed, "But I'm not sure it's hot enough."

He looked down at Barry, still breathing heavily from his torture.

"Why don't you help me out Barry?" he asked.

Before either he or Lisa knew what was happening, Barrick and Roberts forced him from the ground and on his knees. They pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his back. When Lisa realized what he was doing she struggled against her bonds even harder.

"Stop!" she screamed, "Stop it!"

Without even acknowledging her Lewis poured the steaming coffee onto the lower part of his back, Barry screamed louder than he had ever done that day, he struggled against his bonds, but to no avail.

"Stop!" She kept screaming, barely keeping her tears at bay.

"I think we're done for today. Just wait and see what we've got in store for you tomorrow." Lewis gestured to Barrick, and Roberts. They turned to Lisa and Roberts pulled a gun on her.

"Try anything and I shoot you where you stand." He threatened, while Lowe went about to untying her. She looked at all of them with such a hatred in her eyes that if it were possible they would have burst into flames.

"Alright, now you kids behave yourselves." Lewis grinned as he and the others walked up the stairs without so much as a backwards glance to Lisa and Barry.

Once she heard the door close, Lisa bolted from her chair to Barry's side.

"Barry are you okay?" Lisa asked, her hands ghosting over Barry's force afraid to touch him. Barry was breathing through his nose heavily trying to get it under control, she was surprised he hadn't even cried yet. She had seen lesser men fall apart after only fifteen minutes with Lewis. The only person she knew who could have taken so much abuse was her brother.

"I...I'm fine." Barry rasped out, though clearly he wasn't. " 'm okay."

Finally Lisa let go of her tears, and started crying. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry but I couldn't tell him! I can't Barry! I can't let him get to Lenny!"

"I know." Barry whispered. "It's okay, it's not your fault."

This kid was unbelievable. She took a look at his back and winced at the sight., nearly all of his lower half was covered in a huge red skin, and it was starting to blister.

"What can I do?" She asked, desperate to do anything to help him, "how can I help you?"

"The spigot." Barry instructed with difficulty, he took off the scarf she used to wrap around his ribs. "Put cool water on my back."

Lisa took the scarf and rushed to rinse it in the cool water, she first rinsed off as much dirt and grime as she could, wishing more than anything that they had a first aid kit at least. She soaked it a second time and rung out the scarf, draining the excess water. She rushed back to Barry and carefully spread it out over his back. Barry hissed and whimpered at the contact to his back.

"I'm sorry," She repeated. "I wish there was more I could do for you."

"'s ok." Barry said.

Lisa wiped at Barry's hair, "My brother will find us. Don't worry."

Barry didn't say anything. He didn't want to. He was barely holding it together as it was, it had been a week and there was no sign of anybody showing up. He was finally starting to allow himself to feel the fear that crept in him every time he saw Lewis. He could only imagine what Lisa was feeling right now.

He was beginning to lose hope.

* * *

"A complete waste of time." Mardon muttered, "We drove sixty miles in the forest to look at an old burned cabin."

"Quit your whining Mardon." Mick said, gripping the steering wheel tightly, "Don't make me more irritated than I already am."

"Spare me the lecture." Mark snapped. "It's been a week and Snart hasn't delivered what he promised."

"Will the both of you shut up already." Bivolo sighed, "But for once I actually agree with Mardon, I'm not even sure what I'm doing here anymore. The only reason I showed up was for money."

"Not to mention the fact you owe Snart for breaking you out of that prison the Flash had you in." Mick inputed.

"Watch out!" Bivolo suddenly shouted, pointing ahead.

Mick slammed on the breaks and swerved, trying to avoid the person standing in the middle of the street. The truck started spinning out of control, tires were screeching on the pavement until finally it came to a stop.

"What the hell?" Mark said, rubbing his head.

Mick didn't answer grabbing his heat gun, and stepping out. He searched around trying to find the mystery person.

"Keep your eyes open." he ordered. "Make sure you're ready for a fight."

Both Bivolo and Mark were looking around, flexing their powers, but just as suddenly as this guy appeared he was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Mark demanded, then repeated in a louder voice.

"Hey! Come out and show yourself! Or are you just too scared?!" he taunted.

"I don't see anything." Bivolo observed, then suddenly dropped to the ground with a thud.

Mark and Mick turned around and saw Bivolo lying face down on the ground; Mick powered up his gun and Mark started making storm clouds and thunder rumbling.

"Who the hell are you?" Mick roared.

Then Mark fell down, making Mick blast a fire against one of the surrounding cars. He kept turning, looking around trying to find the person doing this. With one hand on the trigger, he reached into his pocket with the other. Just as he was about to pull his phone, he felt a tiny prick against his neck. He hissed and slapped his hand against the spot, he pulled out a dart. His last conscious act was to drop the phone and crush it under his boot, making sure it was completely destroyed.

"Wha-"

He couldn't even finish his sentence before he hit the ground.

* * *

Len had decided to get some sleep, since both Shawna and Hartley were working on tracking the yellow speedster and Mick hadn't returned yet, there wasn't really much else he could do. He instructed Shawna and Hartley not to disturb him unless Mick had returned.

Just as he was getting comfortable and about to succumb to his sleep, his door was slammed open. Len reacted instinctively grabbing his gun and aiming it at his doorway. It was only Shawna, but she had a slightly panicked look about her face.

"What did I specifically tell you about disturbing me?" Len asked, in a tight, controlled voice.

Instead of answering his question Shawna held out her phone. "You need to take this."

Len snatched the phone out of her hand and put it to his ear.

"Snart."

"You're a hard person to track." a distorted voice said on the other line.

"Who the hell is this?" Len demanded.

"The person whose got your lackeys, and if you want them delivered to you in one piece you'll do what I say."

"What do you want?" Len asked impatiently, "I'm not in the mood for mind games or riddles so get to the point."

"Meet us at 7584 Holand Ave." the voice instructed, "At the storage units, you'll find your friends there along with myself. Come alone, or they die."

The phone cut to the dial tone, indicating he had hung up instead of waiting to hear Len's answer. Len snapped the phone shut and looked at Shawna in question.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"I got a call from Mardon's phone and that voice was on the other line." she explained, "He said if I didn't give you the phone he was going to kill them."

"Did you track Mick's phone?" Len asked.

"Already tried, Hartley said he can't find it." She said, "Either it's destroyed, or they're out of range. Hartley says he probably destroyed it so they couldn't trace your phone."

Len was grateful that Mick actually rememebered to do what he had said if they were ever caught. He wrote the address on a piece of paper and handed it to Shawna. He knew that he had been hard on Mick before but that didn't mean he was going to leave him to the wolves. They had been partners for over twenty years.

"Do you know where this address is?" he asked, Shawna nodded.

"It's going to take me at least thirty minutes and 14 seconds to make it there judging by the traffic, I want you and Hartley to poof there in 35, make sure you're prepared for the worst. Do not allow yourselves to be caught off-guard, is that understood."

"Yeah I got it."

"Now, I've got to go and find my idiot partner before he gets himself killed."

Len walked out ready to rain holy hell on whoever was stupid enough to come after his crew.

* * *

He was woken up by a sharp slap to his cheek. He growled instinctively at the slap and moved to get up, but realized that chains were binding him. He struggled for a minute trying to find a weak spot, but he found none. He looked around and saw Mardon and Bivolo were in a similar situation, tied down to chairs.

"What the hell is going on?" Mick growled, "Why the hell haven't you two gotten us out yet?"

"Our powers aren't working!" Mardon snapped, still struggling in his chains.

"Who took us?" Bivolo asked, "You think it was Lewis?"

"Not important." Mick said, looking around seeing that they were being held in an old storage unit. "Do you two still have your phones?"

"Most likely not," Bivolo said, "They probably checked us before they tied us."

Mick cursed under his breath and pulled at his chains even harder. "We need to get out of here."

"Why?" Mark asked, "Those phones are burners, they're untraceable. It's not like they can track Snart down."

"Thankfully that won't be necessary." A distorted voice broke their conversation.

All three turned their heads at the doorway and were surprised by who their captor was.

"You're the Arrow." Bivolo said, "You're that vigilante from Starling City."

Mark turned in surprise."What's someone from Starling doing all the way here?"

"I need to talk to your boss." Oliver said, making sure his distorter was on. "And I intend to do it face to face."

"You must be stupid if you think Snart is coming after us." Mick snorted.

"Them, not a chance, but you." Oliver pointed, "You two have been partners since he was fourteen years old, you don't spend that long together without some form of loyalty."

"What do want him anyways?" Mark asked.

"That's none of your concern." Oliver said, "Don't worry, I'm not keeping you here. I'll make sure the cops pick you up."

Oliver turned around and closed the door making sure to lock it.

The prisoners tried escaping their bonds with a new vigor now knowing that prison awaited them.

"Tell me that Snart is going to have a plan to get us out of here." Bivolo said as he struggled through his chains.

"Don't count on it." Mick said, "Just keep pulling til you get free."

"Yeah, that'll work." Mark said sarcastically.

Oliver walked into the main office, the Storage units closed at 9 o'clock sharp, so there wasn't an issue of running into any workers. Felicity was on the computer while Dig and Roy were standing beside her.

"Any luck?" he asked.

Felicity shook her head, "The other phone was a burner too, it's untraceable. I'm sorry Oliver."

"It's ok." Oliver said, "We knew it was a long shot anyways. Dig, Roy come with me to the main gate, we'll wait for Snart there."

"You sure this is a good idea?" Felicity asked. "We don't know for sure if Snart or his father have anything to do with this."

"It's the only lead we've got." Oliver said, "Snart has to know something."

"And if he doesn't?" Felicity asked.

"Then CCPD is about to get four criminals off the street." Oliver said.

"Don't underestimate him." Cisco said. "Like I said, the dude's got serious brain power. Don't let his records fool you, he may have dropped out of high school but he is not stupid."

"Don't worry Cisco," Felicity reassured, "We've got this."

 _'I hope.'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Lewis and his men were currently enjoying a pizza when the felt a huge gust of wind in the cabin. Which was weird since there were no windows or doors however. Lewis however knew exactly who it was. He waved off the questions of the others.

"I'll be back." He said standing up wiping his hands, "I've got some business to take care of."

He walked out to the back porch looking warily around, then in a blink Wells was there in all his vibrating yellow glory.

"Been busy?" he asked in his vibrating voice.

"Something like that." Lewis answered vaguely.

"Is that so?" Wells asked, "Because to me it looks like all you've been doing is tormenting Barry Allen and your daughter."

"Relax, I'm not going to kill the kid." Lewis said, "I haven't forgotten your conditions, besides he's been asking for it. Funny thing is, he reminds me a lot of my son. He never did learn the one lesson I've always tried to teach him and that's to always look out for yourself. This kid's just as impossible to teach trying to keep me off of Lisa."

"That has always been his fatal flaw." Wells said, "Abuse aside, I'm curious as to what your actual plans include since I've broken you out."

"The one thing I've wanted more than anything is to get back at my kids." Lewis said, "Other than that, I intend to make myself the household name in Central City. My son's already eliminated the competition. He's the only reason I haven't gotten rid of my daughter yet, she's the only thing that he cares about."

"I've had the pleasure of meeting him not too long ago." Wells said, "You were careless. He found your supplier."

"He was worthless." Lewis said, "Leo wouldn't have gotten anything out of the guy. He just sold me some tech."

"Anybody who has any contact with you is a threat." Wells lectured. "Be thankful I already took care of him."

"What did you do with Leonard?" Lewis asked.

"Nothing." Wells said. "I've left that pleasure to you."

"I have no intentions to kill Leonard." Lewis said, "That boy is worth more to me alive than dead. I swear I never met a smarter man, if only he knew when to keep in line we could have become great together."

"You want your son to work for you." Wells surmised.

"It's what every father wants." Lewis said, "We want to our sons to emulate us, to follow us, to do everything they're told."

"How touching." Wells commented sarcastically.

"What brings you here anyways?" Lewis asked, "I doubt it was to have friendly conversation."

"Follow me." Wells gestured, "I'm going to reintroduce you to an old friend."

Knowing it was better not to question he wordlessly walked to check behind the tree, and was surprised to say the least at what he found.

He looked back at Wells in confusion. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Henry Allen was there with his hands tied behind his back and his feet bound together. He had a slight bump on his head but was otherwise unharmed.

"He's what I need to make absolutely sure that Barry Allen will do exactly what I want him to do." Wells said. "And you're going to help me."

"How so?" Lewis asked.

Wells smirked.

* * *

Len rode to the storage units in record time, even by his standards. He and Mick may be at odds but he would never leave his crew behind especially not Mick. He fiddled with the com in his ear, Shawna and Hartley could hear everything going on, and Hartley had fitted a hidden camera in his goggles so they could see everything as well. They were waiting on top of a nearby building watching him through the monitor in his goggles.

"Remember what I said." Len reminded sharply, "Five minutes, starting from the moment I speak."

"Got it Snart." Hartley said.

He rode through the main gates and stopped in the middle of the parking lot, he turned off the bike and dismounted looking around for the person who called him out. All he found was an empty lot.

"You came faster than I thought."

Leonard looked up the top of one of the storage units, to see a pair of feet coming at him, he quickly moved out of the way before they landed.

"Green Arrow?" He asked, "You're the one who took my guys?"

"I needed to get your attention." Oliver said.

"Well you have it." Len said, "Where the hell is my crew?"

"First there's some questions that I need answers to." Oliver said.

"I'm not in the mood for games." Len said, "I've got enough shit to deal with as is."

"Like your father?"

Len stood a little straighter, "What the hell do you know about him?"

"It's not what I know." Oliver said, "It's what you know."

Len looked at Oliver for a good fifteen seconds before he started laughing.

"Clearly you haven't done your homework." Len scoffed once he had calmed down. "The only thing I know is that he's been dead to me since the day he raised a hand against my sister."

Oliver lashed out at him, but Len was quick to respond. He dodged Oliver's lunge and took his gun from his holster, aiming it at Oliver's chest. He powered it up to the first level.

"Like I said, I'm not in the mood for games." Len said. "You either give me my crew back or I kill you where you stand."

"You don't want to do that."

Len turned his head to the side and saw a man who was dressed exactly like the Arrow except in red and another in black with a helmet on. They were standing in front of a storage unit, and the one in red reached down and pulled the door up revealing his lost men.

They were tied down in chains, Mardon and Bivolo were attached to chairs while Mick was chain between the walls. Len gripped the handle of his gun just a little tighter.

"This storage unit has dampeners that cancel out their powers, so you're on your own. You make one move against him you lose one of your men." Red Arrow threatened, "Starting with your partner, now drop your weapon."

Len looked back at Oliver with a withering look of hatred. "You picked the wrong week to mess with me."

"Do it!" He yelled.

With deliberate slowness, Len placed the gun at his feet and stood back up with his hands raised

"Tell me what you know about your father." Oliver demanded. "Where is he!"

"I already said my piece about him." Len said, "Like I told you he's dead to me."

This time Len didn't resist when Oliver angrily stalked toward him and grabbed him by the sides of his jacket..

"You either tell me what I want to know or I kill you." Oliver snarled. "I'll kill you here and now."

"Arrow." Dig warned.

Len said nothing, he counted 3 minutes and 42 seconds. He had at least one minute until Shawna and Hartley showed up.

"What's your interest in him?" Len asked. "I doubt you and he ever did business together."

"Did you help him escape?" Oliver demanded.

"You really are an idiot." Len said.

"Someone I care about is dead and I have a pretty good feeling your father had something to do with it." Oliver snarled.

"You're talking about Barry." Len realized.

He should have known, of course Barry would know the Starling vigilante, and his team was smart. They would have figured out by now that Lewis had something to do with his loss.

Len barely felt the punch Oliver landed the side of his jaw. He'd let him have that one.

"How did you know that?" Oliver demanded. "His name hasn't been released yet."

"I can't tell you." Len said, being honest for once.

Len's internal clock had reached five minutes. Like a flip being switched Shawna and Hartley appeared. Hartley used his gloves to take down Roy and Dig, and pushed them to the side. They were knocked out instantly by the force of hitting the wall. Once they were clear, Shawna ran inside to unchain the others starting with Mardon with Hartley covering her, since she couldn't use her abilities on the inside.

While that happened, Len turned the tables on Oliver and flipped them over. He kneed Oliver in his stomach and flipped him over, throwing him on the ground. Oliver retaliated by sweeping his legs under Len's feet knocking him down. Oliver kicked back and braced his arm for another punch which Len blocked. He turned back around to see that his team was free and were heading towards them to help him.

"Don't!" Len shouted, "Get out of here! This is between me and him."

"Don't be stupid!" Mick shouted.

"For once will you do what I say!" Len shouted, "Get out of here!"

Shawna at least had the good sense to listen to him, she nodded to Hartley who grabbed Mick and Bivolo while she held on to Mardon and grabbed Mick's other side. She poofed out, at the same time Oliver got back up and grabbed one of the knives he kept sheathed aiming to stab Leonard. Len caught his wrist at the last minute, the knife inches from his shoulder blade.

"Tell me where your father is!" Oliver said, struggling against Len's grip. "I know you had something to do with this! I swear if you had anything to do with what happened to Barry-"

"I had nothing to do with what happened to him." Len said in a low deadly voice. "You won't believe me but I never wanted him dead, especially not by that psychopath's hand."

He swung his leg and slammed it against the side of Oliver's leg, dislocating his knee simultaneously moving his arm to dislocate Oliver's shoulder. Ignoring Oliver's scream of pain, he shoved him to the ground, aimed his gun at his head and fired. At the last second, Len moved the gun to the side, freezing the ground inches from Oliver's head. Panting from exertion he put the gun down.

"This is your only warning." Len said, "Stay away from this. This is my score to settle with my old man, and I will take down anybody who gets in my way. Make sure you don't fall into that category."

He walked back to his bike holstering his gun, he mounted on it his hand pressing to start the engine. Before he did so, he turned his head in Oliver's direction.

"I am sorry." he said, regret slipping through his voice."Barry was never supposed to get involved. He was a good kid, he didn't deserve and ending like that."

He put his helmet on and revved the engine up.

"For what's it's worth, I intend to make my father pay."

That being said, he drove away without another look back.


End file.
